The Angel of my dreams
by arelisinwonder
Summary: Hey,Do I know you?"She asked me.She seemed to be speaking too someone behind me.I turned my head slightly to see who she spoke to but saw no one.I turned my gaze back to hers,she was watching me curiously.I had to be sure,"You can see me?" BXE
1. Prologue

_**The Angel of my Dreams...**_

_Prologue_

You know that I'm a dreamer  
And I often dream of you  
And I dream that my dreams  
Will someday become true

Yes… I am a dreamer  
You're the Angel in my dreams  
But my Angel is no Angel  
Things aren't always as they seem

And still you are my Angel  
You're the Angel of my dreams  
I dream that you won't suffer  
And we will always be a team

I would give to you the world  
If it were only mine to give  
You do not understand this  
But you're the reason that I live

And if we're not together  
I will love you anyway  
I will love you from heaven  
I'll be your "Angel" one day


	2. All you need is love

"_Come with me…" He whispered right in my ear, his warm breath string the hair at my temples. _

_I turned my head and looked up at his beautiful green, green eyes. I swallowed, pressing a hand over my heart as if the comforting gesture would somehow slow the thundering beats. _

_I squinted up at him, the bright light behind him making him even more angelic and surreal than he already was. His hair ruffled with the breeze and I fought with the urge to push back the stubborn curl that had fallen over his forehead. _

"_Anywhere…"_

_His smile was radiant. A beautiful crooked smile that astounded me._

_ His mouth opened to answer, his lips moved, forming the words but I heard nothing. Instead, I heard loud, mechanic shriek that seemed to be getting louder and louder as the dream faded... _

I slapped at the nightstand, aggravated and groggy. The object of my frustration slammed against the wall with a loud thud, the irritating screech dying away slowly.

_Damn alarm. Always wakes me up at the wrong time._ I buried my head in my pillow, muttering and groaning as the light hit my sleepy eyes.

_I'm going to regret that...later._

I smacked my lips, and grimaced_. Wash teeth first, regret later._ I opened my eyes, blinking repeatedly.

The light clung to my walls, making everything excessively bright. I sat up, rubbing a fist over my eye, and yawned loudly.

My room was...my room. There was nothing different about it. The walls were the same blue, bare and bright in the morning sun. My bookshelf was still decrepit, books cramped, shoved into every space and cranny. The computer still sat on one corner, an old version I don't think they even sell anymore, nothing was different in here.

_Then why do I feel so restless? _I shoved a hand through my hair, wincing as a resistance of knots met me.

I stood, stretching my arms over my head, groaning. I sighed contentedly and scratched my arm.

_What the...?_

I blinked, and stepped forward. My rocking chair was moving. The rocking chair that rocked my to sleep as a baby. The old thing was moving...on its own.

_No..._ I backed away, towards the door, staring at the chair, watching it move back and forth.

_No. No. _I shook my head and grabbed my towel from the hook behind the door. _Get out of the room before you start thing vampires are going to jump in my room through the window._

I opened the door without a backwards glance, but the soft, familiar creak followed my down the hall to the bathroom.

It was the dream. It has me all jumpy.

I walked into the bathroom, flicking on the small switch on the wall adjoining to the door. I dropped the towel on the counter and raised my gaze to the mirror.

Brown hair looks like a haystack, no, more like a birds nest. I chuckled, shaking my head at my silliness. On the bright side, there are no pimples on my face, none. Jessica Stanley will burn with jealousy today.

I brushed my teeth quickly, and hacked at the mess in my hair. I flashed a smile at the mirror before leaving the bathroom. I snickered.

I managed to make it to my room, and changed in record time, which made me happy, since that meant I had time for breakfast. My jeans and t-shirt were comfortable, and I smiled as I jogged to the kitchen.

_Uh-oh._ The sounds of clashing metal and the smells of burnt something cautioned me into the kitchen.

I peeked into the room, making sure to keep out of sight in case I had to bolt, and saw Renee standing by the stove, humming softly under her breath.

_Oh lord, help us all..._

"Mom?" I stepped away from the safety of the doorframe, and into the light.

"Holy Cow, Mom! Could you not find a bowl to mix everything? You didn't have to use the counters, or the wall." I sighed. I looked up at the ceiling to find…eggs.

Renee looked at everything with amused wonder, as if she did not know how it got there. I sighed, and gazed up at the ceiling.

"Mom, why is there eggs in the ceiling?" Yellow splashes decorated the white ceiling and I moved away in time as a goop of egg slid off and landed on the floor.

"I was juggling eggs. I saw it on the Food Network, don't judge me."

"I'm not judging you."

Renee laughed, turned back to the stove, and flipped whatever she cooked on the greased pan. I glared at her, and reached over for a paper napkin to wipe the nasty glob on the floor.

"Oh, come on Bella, I was trying to have some fun" She smiled at me, and walked over to a plate sitting on the counter where a stack of what looked like pancakes sat cooling off.

I dumped the paper towel into the trash and grabbed an apple from the fridge. Renee glared at me as I took a big bite of the red fruit. I shrugged and chewed happily, keeping a wary eye on the dark pancakes on the plate_. No way, I'm eating that._

I swallowed slowly watching Renee scrub the lower cabinets with a sponge. Somehow, she'd coated the bright yellow cabinets with flour. "Mom, where's dad?" I asked glancing at the mug in the sink, Charlie's mug, then glanced at the wall clock above the stove. _Hmm..._

"No, he left early today. He said something about starting his day earlier so he could go fishing with Billy this weekend." She moved on to the upper cabinets, her furious movements the only indication she was upset by this.

I finished my breakfast and threw the stem in the trash. I snatched my keys from the key pot and made my way to kiss Renee's cheek. She smiled, a little sad lacking its normal brilliance but I understood. She didn't want to talk about it.

I didn't want to talk about it either. Nobody likes to listen about his or her mother's unhappiness, but I was here for her anyways. What I thought or felt didn't matter.

I sighed, shoving the keys in my pocket. I got another apple from the fridge, and kissed Renee on her cheek. "Going to school, Mom. See you later." I walked out of the room before she could reply, snatching my jacket from back of the couch.

"Alright, hon. Be careful." I heard her call out a minute later.

"Bye, mom." I called and yanked the door open, stumbling as the door pushed into my shoulder. I stepped outside, and locked the door with the key in the fern. _The secret key in the fern. _I stepped out of the shade from the awning, and into the unfamiliar heat of the sun.

It was an off day in Forks when it was sunny. The sun seeks permanent residence behind the gloomy clouds, away from the pouring rain and thunder. I smiled, squinting up into the sky, wondering how long the dun will last. _I hope it lasts longer than a few hours. I want to sit under that tree in the lawn and read._

I sighed, and walked across the soggy grass towards my red Chevy. My truck.

A classic from 1953. It was a vintage, priceless, in all its rusted glory. My first car.

I loved it.

I got it from Charlie when I got my driver's license, as a present, and I fell in love with it. Sure, it needed a little work, but that could wait. As long as it ran, it was fine with me.

I pulled the keys out of my pocket, the cute key chains clanking against each other as I unlocked the door. I yanked the door open, the metal groaned and rust sprinkled down to the wet asphalt. _Yeah, a little work._

I jumped in and slammed the door behind me, making sure it closed properly before putting the key in the ignition. Renee's words echoed in my head as the truck roared to life.

_"Damn, Charlie, you are so cheap." _She had said when we'd brought the truck home. I remember my excitement over the truck. It was love at first sight for me, but not so much for Renee.

"_Cheap? What are you talking about, Renee? This is the perfect car for her, look at her, she's smiling like she just won a million bucks. She loves it." _Charlie had replied, wrapping an arm over Renee's shoulder and laying a sweet kiss on the top of head.

I chuckled at the memory, and pulled out of the driveway and into the familiar street. I hit the gas, and the truck sputtered and roared, a usual protest at being pushed. I rolled the window down as low as it would go, and let the air toss my hair around my head.

I waved at Mrs. Peter's as I passed her house, Forks favorite cat lady, and pushed the car past the small park, smiling at the kids running endlessly chasing each other.

I've lived in Forks, Washington my whole life. I knew the best scary places and the most peaceful. All my memories are of this place, the good and the bad. It was my home.

I stopped at the light and took the opportunity to fiddle with the radio. It was mostly static, but I knew what stations it picked up so I had no trouble.

_ All you need is love _by_ The Beatles_ came on the radio, straying me from my thoughts for a while. I hummed as the song began, taping my finger on the steering wheel to the beat.

_Love, love, love  
Love, love, love  
Love, love, love_

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sun  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
It's easy._

I sang out the lyrics, my voice bouncing off the metal roof of the truck. I hit the gas when the light turned green and the car jerked forward. I kept singing.

_Nothing you can make that can't be made  
No one you can save that can't be saved  
nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time  
It's easy_

_All you need is love  
all you need is love  
all you need is love, love  
Love is all you need_

My mind drifted from the song, turning to matters that are more important. _Like the dream..._

I struggled to recapture wisps of the dream already fluttering away. I remembered light, a bright light coming from behind him. It made him look so…beautiful. His messy bronze hair, vibrant green eyes, and...

_Man, he was gorgeous._

_ Yeah, he was. _

I've been having this dream on and off for a month. It started the night of my seventh birthday, and the dream hadn't changed much, except the conversation.

Sometimes he calls me beautiful- which I blush horribly at the comment every time. Other times we sit quietly on the grass, enjoying the peace and silence.

_Angels, power_, He warns me that something is coming...but what. The dream always ends after that. _Stupid alarm._

The dreams are so realistic, like I am actually there with him, sitting in the grass, feeling the sun on my skin. It freaks me out. No, I'm more than freaked, I'm going crazy. I have to be.

Hell, this morning I was seeing my rocking chair rock back and forth by itself. I'm obviously hallucinating. _Or there just might be a ghost in my room._

I snorted, turning into the main road towards the school. _Yeah, there is a ghost in my room, bent on terrifying me by sitting in an old chair rocking back and forth. _

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

_Boo! _I giggled, shaking my head at the silly idea. _A stalker ghost. _

I turned back to the radio, frowning when another song played out the speakers. _I really liked that song._ Hmm... I'll listen to it at home.

I drove through the small town, smiling at the faces that drove by. _Yeah, my car was slow._

This is the thing about small town. Everyone knows you. Forks is small, a quaint little town surrounded by overgrown flora.

I jumped when I heard the catchy ringtone on my cell phone Alice put for when she called. I mumbled under my breath as I dug through my bag while trying to keep an eye on the road to avoid an accident.

_Not likely when you car is going at thirty miles per hour_.

I found the small phone and flipped it open, not bothering to look at the tiny screen.

"Yes?" I stopped at the light.

"Bella, where are you?" I opened my mouth to answer but she hadn't finished speaking. "I have been waiting in this parking lot for about...ten minutes and Mike Newton is watching me. This will get serious is you don't get here, right now." She whispered the last part making me laugh loudly.

I suddenly stopped short when I notice a large truck heading my way. The driver franticly honked the horn and waved his hands. The truck barreled in my direction. I could hear Alice's worried voice on the phone and I could only stare wide eyed at the truck.

Suddenly, impossibly, my truck veered to the right. But it wasn't quick enough.

I didn't scream, or yell. I just sat there, in shock. The truck smashed in to the back of my truck making my truck balance it on two wheels.

I had closed my eyes, waiting for the impact with the truck, but know they were wide open in fear…

I felt something take my arm and pull. I escaped my truck, which was now beginning to roll, through the open passenger window.

I felt my eyes widen as I say nothing or no one. Miraculously I was out of the truck and a safe distance from the rolling truck. I looked around me but saw no one near me, but the feeling was still there. _Someone is here._

I could hear screaming and car doors slamming. People where running towards me, yelling at me to not move. I could hear the faint siren from an ambulance a few streets down.

Someone had reached me. I looked around me and saw no one but the man in front of me, he was speaking to me. I watched his lips move but no sound came out. All I heard was the faint whisper in my ear.

"_Bella…_"

Then all went back.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

_I flew faster than ever before. I flapped my wings harder, pushing_ _my body forward as my wings gained momentum._

_I needed to go faster. I turned and spiraled downward. I placed my hands at my sides and folded my wings in to my body to increase my speed. _

_I was getting closer. The ground rose up at a dizzying speed. I could see her, her eyes wide with fear. _

_The truck was still barreling towards her, the man inside was honking madly. His thoughts were just as frenzied. The witnesses stood frozen in place, watching as my Bella's truck was going to be hit by the other much larger truck. _

_I was almost there. _

_I noticed to that, I was going too fast, that I wouldn't be able to stop. I was going to slam in to her truck. _

_Damn._

_The impact might cause her truck to veer right and way from the path of the truck. _

_I took a deep breath, wings instinctively wrapped around me, trying to protect me. _

_The crash made no noise, humans could not hear or see us, and I almost jumped in happiness when I say her car had turned away from the truck but I had miscalculated that the truck was too close and I was too late._

_I jumped up from the ground and watched as the truck had only hit the back of her truck, causing it to flip and roll repeatedly._

_I was barely aware of the thoughts of the humans around me. I jumped on to the rolling truck, my wings flapped nervously ready to catch me if I fell._

_Her eyes were wide open, in shock, as I reached in through the open window and took her arm lifting her up from the open window, just as the truck flipped._

_I flew her over a safe distance, set her on the ground. Her eyes wild, and confused as she took in her surroundings._

_I sat next to her and sighed in relief. I looked back at the sky and thanked God I made it here in time. If I wouldn't I…I can't even think about it. I looked around at the people who had begun to scream and run for the scene. _

_Their thoughts were of her and the truck driver worried and confused at how she had escaped. I did not care for their thought. The only one whose thoughts I cared about was sitting next to me, but I could not hear her. She was hidden from me. _

_A man was racing towards her shouting at her to stay where she was and to not move. I could hear the faint sound of an ambulance speeding through the streets to get here. My wings had wrapped around Bella's body, bringing her closer to me. _

_I could smell the sweet smell of strawberries and vanilla…it was such a kind smell, innocent, just like Bella. _

_The man had reached her and was speaking to her, asking her questions I am sure she paid no attention too. I leaned my head near her ear, just like in her dream and whispered._

_"Bella…" Then she passed out._


	3. My Beloved Chevy

My eyes opened to a bright light above my head. I raised my hand protectively in front of my eyes, shielding them from the light. I could hear a faint snore somewhere in the room. I groaned when I removed my hand from my face, the light making me squint my eyes.

I looked around the dull room. I was at a hospital. I was sure. All the rooms here look the same. There was a blue couch in the corner of the room. Charlie and Renee were draped on it, covered with a blanket. I sighed as I heard Charlie snore loudly.

Why... was I here? I looked down at my sheet-covered body. I wiggled in the bed; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I stretched my arms over my head stretching the muscles and stiff joints.

I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. My head began to spin, probably from so much sleep.

What time was it? I looked around the room and noticed a clock mounted on the wall. 9:32. I counted the hours in my head... 15 hours!

What happened? I tried to remember the accident but the images were fuzzy.

I remembered the song. Alice calling me. The trucks racing towards me. _My truck..._The whisper near my ear.

I gasped as I remembered the faint whisper... It doesn't make sense. I saw no one there except for that man, but I heard it clearly. I was positive.

I shook my head, no! I must have been hearing things from almost being run over by a very large truck.

I giggled, and looked around the room again. I found my bag on the floor, with my books and such. I sighed. Too bad, I didn't bring my toothbrush.

"Bella." I looked towards my parents and saw my mother sitting up. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled sleepily at me. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

_Here we go..._

She tried to get up from the couch but Charlie was pinning her down with his arm draped across her waist.

I smiled and raised my hands for her to stop. "Go back to sleep, mom. I am just going to use the bathroom." I turned to walk away but remembered something." Mom, How's my Chevy?" I turned around when she didn't immediately answer. Her face was pained. She looked away from me before speaking.

"Um, it... well...Bella..." I turned for the bathroom not wanting to hear anymore.

* * *

"Goodnight." I trudge my way into my room and flopped down on my bed. We had come home from the hospital. Well after my breakdown for my beloved Chevy.

That was my first car. It had personality. It was original. I don't even think cars get the oldies radio station I like. They had the nerve to offer me another car, and I refused.

_I need time with Ben & Jerry, and maybe some Pretty Woman_. I'd have to call Alice.

I haven't had enough time to myself to think about the accident. I remember being frozen in my truck staring at the large truck come toward me. Then the car swerved out of the way and...

_Tada!_ I am alive with many unanswered question and a newly developed bruised made by bumping into the bathroom counter in the hospital. Did I forget anything?

_Wait... How did I get out?_

Oh. _Was I lifted?_ No, I remember something pulling me, and then I was out of the truck and on the ground.

_There's something else... but what?_

I jumped when my phone rang; I looked thru my bag and curled my fingers around its tiny form when I found it.

I didn't have to look at the caller ID to know who it is, nobody calls someone at eleven on a school night and the ringtone was a dead giveaway. I pressed the little green button and placed it to my ear.

"Hello."

"Bella, are you alright?" She sounded worried.

"I'm fine, Alice. Thanks for asking." I sighed.

"Are you going to get another car?" How does she know these things? I hadn't been able to tell her, but somehow she knew. It was a little alarming sometimes.

"No." I mumbled. She had to know me better than that. I heard her sigh on the other side, and then it was silent. "Alice."

"Oh! Yeah sorry. Spaced out."

"Are you alright?"

" I'm fine." She didn't sound 'fine'.

"Alice..."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I sighed and rubbed at the small goose egg at the back at my head. I have no idea how I got it, but it hurts like hell. "Were you going to ask me if you could stay over on Friday, because the answer is yes?"

_There she goes again. _

"Yeah. I was."

"Oh, good. We can watch some movies, and eat some ice cream. Oh! Then we can go shopping on Saturday. I think Mom can come with us too." She squealed and I winced.

"Alright, Alice, I'm hanging up. You just gave me a headache."

"Sorry. I'll call you tomorrow."

I hung up, and threw the phone on the bed, wincing as I rubbed my head.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower, washing myself with my favorite body wash. It was the only girly thing I owned and it smelled delicious like strawberries and vanilla.

I turned the shower off and toweled off with my fluffy blue towel. _Tylenol._ I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the small pill bottle. I downed the two pills, and changed into my Pj's, a cotton T-shirt and shorts.

_Sleep. I need sleep. _I walked back to my room like a zombie, having enough sense to switch the light off before tumbling into bed. I cuddled under the covers, and snuggled up to my pillow. I was tired enough to sleep for days, but I found that I couldn't sleep.

I tossed and turned in bed, unable to find sleep. The pain in my head was long gone, and I was tired but I just...couldn't sleep.

I turned my heads toward the window, I could see the outline of the trees in darkness, and I could hear nothing but the soft noise of the crickets and other critters that lived only at night.

I sighed and sat up in my bed.

I stood up and walked over to the window. I opened it as far as it could and leaned my head out the window. The air was cool and damp. Strangely enough, there were no clouds.

The sky was clear and the moon gave a milky light. There was a sudden shift in the shadows near the trees. I strained my eyes trying to get a better look but it was useless, it was too dark. I turned back to my room, and noticed nothing had changed.

_What did I expect… that my stalker ghost would do my bed?_

I snorted and walked towards my bookcase. Whom shall I read for the twenty-fifth time? Hmm, shall it be Jane Eyre or maybe Wuthering Heights…no! I need something like…

Pride and Prejudice. I picked up the battered old copy and sat in my rocking chair.

_Ha, stalker ghost can't haunt me because I just took its seat._

I giggled, and opened the book. I might have read this book twenty-four times, but it always seemed to amaze me.

I flipped the pages, looking for nothing in particular. I stopped at a page and began to read, I knew this book so well. However, why it still caught my attention was a mystery to me. I ran back to the bed, taking the bed sheet with me to cover my feet from the cold, and settled comfortably in to the chair.

I hadn't been reading for long when a cold gust of wind came in to my room. I closed the book, making sure to mark my page, and headed to the window. I pulled on the window and closed it shut. The room felt strangely cold. I rubbed my arms trying to soothe the cold.

I felt like I was being watched. I looked around my room, and nothing had changed. I was getting paranoid, first the vampires, ghost, now what? Werewolves.

_Vampires, ghost and werewolves, Oh my!_

I went back to my bed, after picking up my blanket from the floor. I tucked myself in and sighed in relief when I finally relaxed. I looked around the room one more time, and closed my eyes.

I could feel myself falling asleep, but a thought came to my head. The image of my room before I had closed my eyes came to my mind. It settled over my rocking chair, and this time I was sure I saw it moving.

Then I fell asleep.


	4. Red Roses

**_Edward POV_**

I heard her window open, and I stiffened. I knew she could not see me but it still made me feel uncomfortable especially when I was perched on the roof, near her window. _Like a stalker._

I stood still, watching as she leaned her head out in the night.

I watched her close her eyes, and breathe in the night's cool air. She looked different in the milky light from the moon she looked beautiful.

_She always did...even if she denied it._

I notice something move near the trees, a shadow. Something was watching maybe just Bella or us.

What could possibly watch Bella? Wait...I cannot hear their thoughts….

_No! _

My wings fluttered furiously, sending a gust of wind in to Bella's open window. From the corner of my eyes I could see she had gone inside, she was safe for now.

I focused my mind towards where I last saw the shadow. My brow furrowed as I strained to hear the thoughts of whoever was watching my Bella.

I growled in anger as their thoughts were revealed to me, I knew now who this threat was, and for the first time in a long time, I felt a twinge of fear. The fear was not for my life, but for hers.

_'Edward…'_ I turned my head towards the shadow. I noticed it had neared the house, I could now see his face. I could feel my control slip with every step he took. He smiled and flashed me an image of Bella asleep in her room.

_For how long had he watched her?_

This caused my anger to amplify, I noticed my wings agitated flapping had made me lift of the roof and float above it. He took another step towards the house. He smiled wickedly as I leaned towards him, ready to launch myself at him.

_'Edward, my dear old friend...I see you have protected her…She seemed…healthy' _he laughed in his head while his imaged changed to Bella smiling and laughing on the phone.

_"Get away from here while you still can, James. For I will not hesitate to hurt you."_ I said through clenched teeth. It was becoming unbearably hard to control myself.

I heard Bella's laugh coming thru her opened window, I did not turn, as I wanted too instead I watched as James eyes watched her room, unabashed by my presence. I growled, and flew over to him. I had caught him by surprise; he shrank away from me, knowing well who was superior.

_"Listen! Pass word of warning to the masters that send you here. Do not come here. Leave her alone._" I yelled I could feel the last of my control slipping with those words. I looked back at the house. I imagine she was reading, probably one of the many books she has read twenty five times.

I looked back to James to see him bow, and place something small on the ground. He smiled at me once again and disappeared into the darkness in the forest.

I looked towards the ground, there on the muddy ground was a brilliant red rose, and attached to its stem was a piece of white paper. I bent down and took the rose in my hand; I took the paper from the roses stem, and read it slowly:

**_We shall come for her, and neither heaven nor hell shall be able to protect her. _****_  
It is our time to rise and your turn to fall...We have returned…._**

I held the rose tight in my fist; I heard the soft crunching sound as I tightened my fist. I threw the paper on the ground, I opened my fist to see the rose crushed and broken. I dropped the broken rose slowly on to the ground, I looked back at Bella's window, there inside was the woman I loved and would give my life for...Even if she only knew me from her dreams…


	5. Disturbia

**_Bella POV_**

_"What is your name?" I asked. He turned his beautiful face towards me, smiling gently. I blushed and looked away, the silence dragged on. _

_I was not sure he was going to answer until I heard him whisper softly, near my ear. "Edward, my name is Edward." _

_I did not turn to look at him, I was still embarrassed for asking, and I sighed as I lay down on the grass. I could hear the soft sound of a stream, the rustling of the leaves in the trees. It was beautiful. I closed my eyes, relaxing further, I could feel him move closer to me, and I smiled contentedly. _

_I opened my eyes to ask him where we were, but the words caught in my throat as I stared as his face, so close to mine._

_I blushed, but could not look away from his piercing green eyes, they held me captive, not that I was complaining. It was becoming harder to breath as the minutes passed. He smiled crookedly and leaned his head closer. I was struggling to keep my eyes open, as he opened his mouth to speak. "Bella…"_

I woke up gasping for breath. I looked wildly around my room, nothing seemed different, but it felt different.

_Something had changed, but what?_

I turned to look out of my window, I groaned as I saw the heavy fog that had settled over our lawn.

I reached towards my nightstand, where I had left my phone charging last night. I flipped it open to look at the time. _6:10_. I knew I was not going to go back to sleep, so I stepped out of my room towards the bathroom.

I flicked on the lights to the bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror. I had expected to see something different in my appearance but there was nothing.

I walked over to the shower and turned the water on. I made sure I turned the lever for hot water. I brushed my teeth and waited for it to heat up.

So many things had happened this week. I had lost my beloved Chevy, Mike Newton asked me out and after I refused he went and asked Alice, who also refused. I had fainted in Biology at the smell of blood, they were blood testing and _yes, I can smell blood!_

However, that was nothing compared to my dreams, they became more and more vivid. It's like I was really there in the meadow with him could actually feel his breath on my face. Hear the sound of the trees as they danced with the wind. Then, this morning he...had told me his name...

_Edward._

Edward...

I pictured his face, the way his hair moved with the wind, or the way his eyes sparkled as he laughed.

I sighed breathlessly. I needed to tell Alice, before I went completely crazy._ Knowing her, she already knew. _

I finished my shower, and dressed for the day. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I peeked in to the kitchen expecting Renee to be in an apron cooking.

I rolled my eyes, walking to the counter and picking up an apple. I leaned against the counter, twirling the red fruit in my hand. I took a bite and chew slowly, I turned and looked out the kitchen window.

I do not know how long I stood there, eating and gazing out the window. I jumped when I heard a groan behind from behind me.

I turned around, just as Renee walked in to the kitchen. Her usually smooth brown hair was disheveled, her eyes looked tired, and she was frowning as she looked out the kitchen window. "Ugh! I hate the weather here. It was so nice out last night."

I rolled my eyes at the whiny tone in her voice. "Its Forks, mom. What did you expect?" I laughed and she glared at me, which only caused me to laugh harder.

I stopped when I heard the knock at the door_. She's early_. I threw away the apple, and said goodbye to Renee, reminding her I was staying at Alice's today.

I picked up my bag off the dining room table. Another knock came to the door, more impatient than the other did. I laughed quietly and opened the door. Her tiny fist was raised towards the door, preparing to knock again.

"Bella, what took you so long? I was beginning to think I was going to have to break down the door." She turned, walking gracefully through the fog towards her _'Sunshine'_ as she liked to call her yellow Porche.

I walked towards the car, with less grace than she had. I reached her car and opened the door. I threw my bag over the seat and got in. I relaxed as she turned the heater, and started the car.

I looked out of the window as she drove out of my driveway. I looked back at her, when I noticed that she had not said a word since we left the house. Something was wrong.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked, turning a little in my seat to face her. I looked at her face and noticed she looked different. I could see dark circles under her eyes though covered with the make- up were still noticeable to me.

"Bella, are you hiding anything from me?" Her question had caught me off guard. She looked at me. Sparkling grey eyes watched me closely.

"Alice, can we talk about this later?" I asked her, I wanted to speak to her when we got to her house. I knew once I told her she will ask me an endless amount of questions, and I knew this conversation was best said behind the comfort of her home way form wandering ears. She smiled, happy knowing I would tell her.

"Okay! You know I won't forget." She reached toward the radio, and shrieked happily, when she recognized the song. I smiled as I recognized the song. _Disturbia by Rihanna._

Alice was bouncing in her seat as she sang along to the song, my voice was nowhere as beautiful as hers was but I sang along anyways.

**_  
_**_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now_

_No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah_

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

_Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia _

I laughed as Alice continued singing along the with song. She had found a brush and was holding it like a microphone. I bobbed my head from side to side then flipped my hair wildly around me.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' your call  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort_

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster_

_Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in Disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

I was getting dizzy from flipping my head around so much. I groaned clutching my head and closing my eyes trying to ease the pain. I put my head in between my legs and breathe deeply.

"Bella. Are you okay?" She asked as she turned the radio down. She rubbed my back soothingly. I lifted my head carefully, not wanting to have a relapse of the dizziness. I breathed deeply, opening my eyes and smiling at Alice.

"I'm fine." She laughed. I glared at her while unbuckling the seat belt and picking up my bag. I opened the car door, and jumped out. Alice called after me. I stopped and waited looking around the parking lot.

"Bella, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at how messed up your hair was. We can go to the bathroom and fix it. Maybe some mascara. Bella, are you okay?"

I did not respond. I was frozen in place, as I stared in to a pair of green eyes.

I watched him. He was standing by a silver Volvo. The boy who's care it belong to was still in the car listening to music, oblivious to the magnificent creature that stood right by his passenger window.

_He was there._

The tousled bronze hair, the pale skin, and the amazing wings on his back. His beautiful face and his eyes…. He looked over his shoulder, then back at me, his perfect eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I didn't realize I had spoken but I noticed when he spoke to me.

"You can see me?"He asked in a velvety voice.

My legs were shaking as I took a step towards him. I tried to speak to him. Tell him what was happening but I wasn't thinking straight and all I managed to say was...

"Edward…"Then I fell…


	6. The Goddess

**Bella POV**

_"BELLA!"_

"Give her some air."

"Dammit, Newton move, didn't you hear him saw she needed air!"

"I was just looking if she was okay!"

"Move out of my way! Bella! _I didn't see this_...Bella! Please wake up."

I groaned, my head hurt badly. I could feel the side of it throbbing. I took a deep breath. I needed to relax. I wasn't ready to open my eyes yet, and I lay still, trying to remember what happened to me. I know I had fainted, what else could have happened?

I remember the song in the car, how whirling my head around made me dizzy. I had left Alice in the car because she laughed at me... I stopped to wait for her...then...I saw...

My eyes snapped open, the sudden rush of light making me squint. I could see Alice's face hovering over mine, a man was next to her, the Principal. Their lips were moving but I heard nothing.

I sat up carefully, not wanting to cause any more pain or dizziness. I looked at the faces around me, Newton's was closer than expected, like usual, I recognized some faces but none were the face I wanted to see…

I gave Alice a questioning look. She shook her head telling me silently that we could talk later. I nodded softly. I groaned at the pain the small movement caused me.

"Bella, are you feeling well enough to stand?" The Principal asked. What do you think? I wanted to ask him. I just fainted and I might have a concussion from hitting my head on the concrete.

Instead, I nodded my head _'yes'_ and sat up straighter. They took my arms, and pulled me to my feet. My legs were shaky. It felt like I was walking on Jell-O, not that I would know, I am just guessing that is what it would feel like.

"Bella, I called your mom." I turned my head towards Alice. She looked away from me and towards the principle. "She said she was on her way to pick her up, but she was going to take some time. She was at her yoga class, so she asked me if it was alright for me to take her home."

She was lying! _Devious pixie._

She batted her lashes at the Principal, I had to bite my tongue, or else I would burst out laughing.

"Yes, of course Ms. Cullen. Just be sure to return to school after you drop her off or else it shall be considered skipping." He looked at me and nodded once. I watched him walk away towards the front office, where I could see Ms. Cope peeking through walked away towards the buildings.

I looked towards Alice, with raised eyebrows. She looked back at me with sparkling gray eyes full of mischief and excitement. She smiled brightly before skipping off towards her car. I turned and noticed, much to my already growing embarrassment that everyone had gone to class and I was standing alone in the middle of the parking lot.

_I must look like a lost puppy._

I blushed at the thought and walked quickly towards the car.

I had reached the yellow car and was stepping in, when Alice decided it was already later and she felt ready to talk.

"Bella." she waited until I had buckled in to continue. "Who is Edward?" I looked at her, my eyes wide with surprise.

She looked away from me and started the car. How did she know Edward? Had she seen him? Spoken to him? I breathed deeply trying to control the sudden rush of pain it brought to think so much.

"How do you know Edward?" I asked looking out of the window. _Forks was so green..._

I had visited one other place in my life other than California, which was Phoenix, Arizona. My mother's friend lives there and we had gone to visit him for him birthday. I remembered the heat, the shape of the mountains and the clear blue sky.

_That I liked the most._

"I don't know an Edward but before you had fainted you said _'Edward.'_" She looked back at me and smiled lightly. "Which brings me back to my original question: Who is Edward?" I looked out of the window. I needed time to think before I told Alice anything.

"Alice, can I still go to your house later tonight?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled, her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Of course Bella, and don't change the subject!" She glared at me. Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed menacingly. I chuckled at her mocking glare.

"Alice, I need some time to think of what happened back there. Things have been changing for me, but I'll explain it to you later tonight. I just need to clear my head, so please can we drop the subject?" I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout.

_ I needed the little pixie to understand._

"Fine."I smiled brightly at her and she rolled her eyes. I looked out of the window and noticed that we were closer to my house than I had expected. I turned and glanced at the speedometer.

_75mph! In a school zone!_

I looked at Alice's serene face and back towards the meter.

"Alice! Where you in a hurry to get to my house or did you just feel like speeding?" I practically yelled. Alice turned her eyes towards me and I shrieked.

"Keep your eyes on the damn road!" Her head snapped back towards the road, laughing.

We had reached the house. I stepped out of the car saying my good bye to Alice and a promise to see her tonight. I walked to my door just as it had begun to drizzle. I unlocked the door and stumbled inside. I closed the door behind me, and made my way to the kitchen.

I took a banana from the fruit basket and began to peel off the skin. I took a calming breath as I ate. I looked around the kitchen. Remembering all the good and bad memories that were made in this small kitchen. I glanced over at the cutting board in the sink and chuckled.

The first time I cooked, I almost cut my thumb off with a knife while chopping carrots. I was eight years old with seventeen stitches on my thumb. I traced the smooth scar that ran from the middle of my thumb to the base of it. I finished the banana and walked up to my room.

Once in my room, I locked the door. I picked up my CD player and placed it on the bed. I dug through my desk until I found the CD case Renee gave me last year. I sat in my bed browsing through CD's, I found one I liked, popped it in place and relaxed back on the bed. I put on the headphones, hit play, and turned it up.

_I walked in the meadow noticing the darkness of the clouds in the sky. The meadow was oddly quiet today. _

_I couldn't hear the sound of the leaves as they moved with the wind, the birds did not sing, and all I could hear was the sound of my soft footsteps on the solid ground. _

_I looked around the meadow, and shivered. The sky was grey. The grass was dull and dead. It looked like a wasteland._

_ The wind howled, and the I could hear soft scurrying in the tall grass. _

_The meadow looked different today. It didn't have the radiance it usually had…when he was here. It didn't hold the magic it did in my dreams. A sudden movement startled me, I turned towards it, and my eyes looked wildly around me._

_Someone was here…watching…waiting._

_Fear overtook me as I saw the movement again, I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look at the approaching creature._

_It was a man, with wings, but they were different from Edwards. These were not beautiful, there black coloring inflicted fear not awe or wonder, they were smaller less regal. I looked at the ma. He walked slowly, watching my every movement as if he was stalking his next meal._

_He got closer and closer..._

_I could now see his face. His smile was mocking, his eyes were an ice blue, and they were sharp. His eyes flitted around the meadow, alert to every detail. Similar to a predators, but as he looked at me they seemed to soften. He was tall, and lean. He was handsome, but in a frightening way unlike Edwards. _

_I hadn't noticed my feat moving backwards until he raised his hands to stop me, he kept walking slowly towards me. I watched his movements carefully, not knowing what to expect._

_I narrowed my eyes at him. The wind made my hair fly wildly around my face, but I did not care, I didn't dare take my eyes from the strange man who has invaded my dreams. The man had stopped and was waiting for me to speak. _

_Sorry buddy, this is my dream and I say you talk first! _

_"Where is your Edward?" he asked, he cocked his head to the side and smiled smugly. How badly I wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face!_

_"I don't know he should be here soon." I croaked, my voice broke on the last word. He took a long step towards me. His smile was still in place._

_"Just wondering…Why are you all alone, goddess?" I stared at him in more shock than anything else. _

_What had he called me? _

_He chuckled and his blue eyes hardened significantly. "Oh… you do not know. Well doesn't this get better for me. Come my dear and I will explain everything..." His hand reached out and I took another step back. _

_He took another long step, but this time his smile had disappeared and his wings began to flap anxiously. He struggled to smile once again, but it ended up looking more like a grimace. "Come, you will learn thing about yourself you never knew, a power that you can control…" I shook my head and backed away further. _

_No, something told me that if I didn't wake up now something bad was going to happen…_

_I need to wake up… Get up! Get up..._

_I was backing away faster. He frowned and stepped closer to me. Damn, damn, damn I chanted in my head as I watched him elevate from the ground. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on waking up from this nightmare._

_I need to wake up now! _

_"No!"_

I sat up, panting, in my bed. Sweat had made my hair stick to my forehead. I swiped it away with the back of my hand. I took off the headphones and turned off the CD player. _No more Paramore before sleep._ I sighed and walked to my bathroom for a shower.

After my shower, I decided it was maybe a good idea to get out of the house. I jumped at every sound and movement. I was more paranoid than my mother was on the Fourth of July.

I walked to the kitchen, took an apple from the fruit basket, and picked up my raincoat off the dining room table. I glanced back at the counter and saw my car keys.

I miss my car. I miss the loud roar it made when I turned the engine on.

I swiped them off the counter and tucked them in my pocket. I was used to feeling them in my pocket. It made me feel a little better.

I walked outside not really bothering to lock the door, and headed towards the forest.

I tucked my hands in the pockets of my coat as I walked past the lawn in to the trees. I followed the trail marked by a thin red rope. I looked around me, breathing in the earthy aroma.

The trees were tall and old, maybe older than everyone living in Forks combined. I watched amazed at the history that was here, Forks was beautiful, but the beauty was hidden deep in it's would have to go in and see for yourself.

I sighed as I felt a big raindrop fall on my nose. I wiped the water it left behind and tucked the hood closer to my face.

When I could no longer see the house behind me, I reasoned that it was a good distance. I was not risking getting lost here.

_However, with my luck I would most likely get lost, trail or no trail._

I looked around me and saw a large mossy boulder. I smiled as I stepped around the roots of the trees, I sat myself on top it, not caring that I was getting dirty with the green moss that covered the rock.

_Alice would be disappointed._ I thought. I leaned back on my elbows and stared up at the sky. I thought the dream, I shivered.

_Not a good I idea…_

_Edward_…Why wasn't he in my dream with me? Why wasn't he there to protect me? On the other hand, he could have warned me_…men_…

I began to hum softly to myself and I almost fell of the boulder as I recognized the song I hummed. I really needed to stay away from Alice, and her Enrique Iglesias obsession.

But for now who cares, I'm all alone in this soggy, foggy, and rainy forest.

I frowned as that thought sunk in…Alone…I was alone. I knew whom I wanted to have company from; I sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Edward…Where are you?" I whispered as I closed my eyes.

_"Right here…"_


	7. Found

_"Right here..."_

My body stiffened as the soft whisper reached my ears. I recognized the soft melodious voice, but I didn't turn.

I'll admit I was afraid I would turn around and find I had gone crazy hallucinating voices. I already thought there was a ghost that haunted my rocking chair.

_I wouldn't put it past me to imagine voices._

"Bella..." This time I did turn, and I did not expect what was now standing in front of me. I gasped loudly, my mouth hung open in shock as I looked at the..._angel..._

_Yeah, that has haunted my dreams_. Well, not necessarily haunted, I'd say enhanced my dreams.

He was watching me with his sparkling emerald green eyes, he almost looked nervous. I looked at his face memorizing every detail, the way his jaw clenched, his perfectly straight nose, the way perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed, the curve in his full lips as he frowned...

Then I met his eyes, my breath caught in my throat. His eyes smoldered with so much intensity, capturing my own making me unable to look away.

It seemed like an eternity had passed, when I finally noticed the forest had gotten infinitely darker. I looked in the direction of the house and back to him.

He watched me intently, his attention made me blush. He smiled and I wondered if he could hear the heavy beating of my heart. The silence dragged on as I thought of something to say.

"Bella, you have to go back." He turned his face away. He was looking in the direction of my house. I nodded, slipping off my boulder carefully on to the soggy ground and looked towards the house.

Mom and Dad would be worried, probably thinking I ran away or something.

_Wait…Alice._

I was sleeping over at her house.

_AH! What time is it? It can't be past six …_

I jumped when I noticed something move in the corner of my eye. I looked back towards Edward, he was mumbling to himself, looking up at the sky. I noticed that the movement was coming from behind him. I squinted my eyes, but all I could see was a shadow. _A moving shadow._

I moved closer wanting to get a closer look, and then froze when he looked back at me.

His eyes held the same intensity as before but something changed. I couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion they held but I tucked that away for something to think about later.

I continued to move closer, not loosing contact with his eyes. The movement seemed to increase as I stopped a few inches from him.

I looked away from his face, and to his back. That's when I noticed what they were.

_Wings…_

_Why didn't I notice them before?_

Oh yeah I was too busy staring at his face. The wings looked large from what little I could see in the dark. They fluttered softly, creating a soft gentle breeze as they moved. I looked back at his face. I smiled as I stepped away from him.

There was a shout in the distance, my head snapped in the direction from where it came from. There was the faint flicker of the flashlights as they pierced the darkness.

I turned back towards Edward, he had backed away from me, his body was crouched slightly while his wings stretched and fluttered rapidly. Panic seized me as he backed away from me and in to the shadows where he would not be seen when he took flight.

"Wait!" I called, his head snapped towards me. I cleared my throat and continued. "Don't leave, come with me." I had questions, and I was willing to hold him captive until he answered them.

"You can't leave yet."

He continued to watch me, but to my relief he had stopped moving in to the shadows. His wings continued to flutter quickly as his body relaxed. There was another shout in the distance, but my eyes never moved from his face.

I could hear heavy footsteps coming from somewhere in the forest, getting closer every second. Our eyes met, and I could see the worry and uncertainty that raged in them.

"BELLA! Is that you? BELLA!" someone shouted from behind me, the light spreading as he stepped closer. I froze, _would they see Edward?_ I turned around, the light making me squint. "Bella, are you alright?"

I nodded, as he called to back towards the forest. I took his sudden distraction to turn my head enough to see if Edward was still there.

There he was…in all his angelic glory…standing close to me. I could feel the electricity between us, drawing us closer. _"_I'll be back, Bella, I promise." He whispered, and then stepped back towards the shadows in the trees.

I turned when I heard the whoosh of the wind as he flew in to the night. I was alone, except for the strange man who stood in front of me, I was alone... and he gave me his word….

Now I just have to wait…

**_Edward's POV_**

I paced back and forth in her room. I could hear Bella's parents scolding Bella. They were worried about her disappearance tonight.

I have been waiting in her room for twenty minutes, and my patience was beginning to run thin. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I heard Charlie talk about her new established curfew for the twentieth time tonight.

I walked over to the window, and gazed out at the moon. The night was beautiful. The air was cool, and the stars sparkled softly in the dark sky.

Many things happened today, things that are not supposed to happen. The strangest of them where that Bella saw me. _I am her protector not meant to be seen, not yet anyway, it has been this way for hundreds of years…_

_What changed? _

I knew Bella was different from the rest…her powers were developing early…

"Edward…"I turned around to see Bella standing by her door, with the most beautiful smile on her face. I smiled back, and pushed away from the window.

I stepped toward her, but stopped myself not wanting to scare her, so I settled on moving over to the rocking chair in the corner and sitting on it. She blushed, ducking her head and moving to her closet. She picked something small off the ground.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Stay…I'll be right back." Then she turned towards the door and walked out, closing it behind her.

I did exactly as she said…I stayed where I was. I didn't fail to notice how much more comfortable she was around me…

_I wonder why…_

I rocked back and forth softly, listening to the gentle noise it made. I looked around her room, and it didn't fail to amaze me how much it resembled her. Even if wasn't the most modern or the best looking room in the world, it said so much.

Everything from the soft blue walls, to the useless computer in the corner, it made me smile…

A throat was cleared in the room, making me jump out of my thoughts. Bella walked in the room, not bothering to turn on the lights and climbed on her bed. Her hair was damp and she wore a tattered grey t-shirt with the same color sweats.

She smiled timidly, tracing circles on the comforter with her finger.

I smiled, clearing my throat to get her attention. "I bet you have questions." I said tentatively.

I knew she had them. I could see the curiosity in her eyes. She nodded, biting her lip.

"Um…you are an angel, right?" She asked she was still looking down at her bed. It irritated me that I could not know what she was thinking. It would make things less complicated.

"Yes, I am. What did you think I was?" I teased. She looked up then frowning. Her chin set at a stubborn angle, but she did not meet my gaze.

"Why are you here?" She asked bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. I leaned forward, resting my chin on my palm. I thought on my answer and finally decided on the truth.

"To protect you." I said looking out of the window.

"Protect me from what?" She asked softly.

"I think it would be better if I started from the beginning." I suggested looking back at her. She was leaning forward. Her hair was beginning to dry, making it look lighter than it did when it was wet.

"Just answer me." She muttered. I sighed leaning back in the chair.

_Why does she have to be so stubborn?_

"Alright, but I warned you." I paused, raising my eyebrow. She raised her own in return, and I chuckled. "There are many who would hurt you, for your power."

She stayed silent, taking in the information. I waited for her to speak again, but the silence made me restless. I got up from the rocking chair and walked over to the window. I couldn't see or hear anyone, but you can never be too safe.

I climbed on the windowsill and concentrated on the minds.

Nothing I heard was suspicious, except maybe, the old woman from across the street complaining about her cats. I shook my head and relaxed from the crouch so that I was sitting on the window ledge.

"What powers?" She asked quietly from behind me. I turned my head enough so I could see her. She stood behind me, looking out at the moon. I scooted over and patted the space next to me, inviting her to sit. She did, with my help, she sat herself down.

"The dreams, being able to see me. They are only starting to develop, but you are not alone. There are more, well two more. Your friend the psychic is one." She looked back at me, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Alice? But she couldn't see you? Wait, what other powers? And what do my dreams have to do with anything?" she asked turning her body slowly to stare at me.

"See, this is why I said it would be better if I started telling you from the beginning." I said tucking my wings tighter to my body, so we could have more space. "Your powers have meaning to them. Your dreams are not really dreams to you they are, because they are just developing. You see, you can take any one anywhere you can imagine.

It's kind of like teleporting but your body stays in place, while your mind can be anywhere. However, it can be dangerous. While your mind is somewhere your body stays in place, anyone wanting to cause you harm can use this as an advantage to hurt you."

I cleared my throat, and continued. "Bella, you are a part of something big. You have a past…we have a past…"I looked up at the sky, avoiding eye contact with her.

I heard her yawn_. _I had forgotten she needed sleep…

"You're sleepy." I said smiling widely, her eyes glazed as she watched me. I bumped her shoulder with mine softly. "Bella."

She shook her head, and stretched her arms over her head. "No I'm….Fine." She replied, but the sentence was punctuated by a yawn. "Damn."

I chuckled at her as she swung her feet back in her room. I turned my body and jumped off. I settled myself in her chair as I watched her settle in bed. Her eyes were drooping as she tucked the sheets around her tiny body.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" she asked, looking up at me from her bed. Her eyes dropped from exhaustion.

"I don't sleep…" I said. She nodded, and closed her eyes. A few minutes passed, and I thought she had fallen asleep until she spoke.

"Are you going to be here when I wake up? I still have questions I need you to answer." She asked without opening her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be here." I said softly, as she smiled sleepily. "Goodnight, my sweet Bella, sweet dreams." I whispered after I was certain she was asleep.

I rocked softly, closing my eyes. I smiled as she dragged me with her to her dreams of the meadow we shared.


	8. The Meadow

**Edward's POV**

_"Edward, No! I don't want one." She turned her face away from me. We were lying in the soft grass, surrounded by the thousands of yellow and purple wild flowers, under the warm sun. _

_We had been silent, until I insisted on making her a crown out of the flowers in the grass. _

_"It doesn't matter what you say, I already made one." I said stubbornly. I knew that was a lie, everything she said mattered. _

_Her head snapped in my direction. I was holding the small crown gently in my hand. I winked at her before moving closer. She shook her head and crawled away from me. _

_I jumped to my feet, my wings fluttering quickly. Her eyes widened as she realized what I was about to do. _

_"That's cheating." She yelled, clumsily jumping to her feet. I smiled wickedly, before shooting off in to the sky. I spiraled upward at an exhilarating speed. I smiled, knowing she still watched me. I turned and flew into a cloud, effectively covering me from her view._

_I stopped and flew down closer to the ground. I could hear her sweet laugh, and I gave in to the sudden urge to drift closer to her._

_ I landed behind her, soundlessly. She was staring down at a patch of grass, giggling softly. _

_"What's so funny?" She yelped, turning around and narrowing her eyes at me. She lay back down on the grass, ignoring me by closing my eyes. I sat beside her, and chuckled. "Bella."_

_"What?" She asked opening one eye. I looked down at her, the wind tossing her long brown hair around her face. "What is it?" She said sharply._

_"What were you laughing at?" I whispered softly, her other eye opened to stare at me. She looked at me for a long moment then she smiled softly and sat up on her elbows._

_She pointed at the grass beside me and said, "I was laughing at the indentation in the grass you made. An angel." I looked down at the grass, and laughed loudly, throwing my head back. _

_"Well of course, Bella. I AM an angel…what did you expect it to be?" I said mockingly._

_She glared at me, which only caused me to laugh harder than before. She turned away from me, her body turned so her stomach was to the grass; I watched as she picked up a flower and twirled it around her fingers. I took her distraction to my advantage. _

_She jumped, startled as I placed the small crown on her head. I backed away from her as she took the crown from her head and stared at it. She looked up at me, narrowing her eyes menacingly._

_If looks could kill…_

_"EDWARD!" She growled, jumping to her feet and taking a step towards me. I stepped back as she stepped forward, and smiled wickedly. Her cheeks flamed, "You!" she screeched pointing a finger in my direction. _

_Faster than she could blink, I had pinned her on the ground. My wings settled over us, shading the sun from her face. I looked deep in to her eyes, searching… _

_I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but I couldn't look away. Her brown eyes held mine captive. They glinted with happiness._

_She brought her small hand up to my cheek and ran her fingers along my cheek. I leaned in to her hand, closing my eyes in pleasure at her touch. _

_I smiled, opening my eyes slowly. I looked at her eyes and took her hand on my cheek in one of my own. I brought it to my lips, and placed a small kiss in the back of her hand. I smiled as I noticed she had stopped breathing._

_"Breath, Bella." _

_I chuckled as she took a deep breath and released it slowly. I rolled away from her, and stared up the clear blue sky. _

_I could hear Bella moving next to me, she didn't speak and a sudden fear came to me. _

_Had I upset her? _

_"Edward?" I turned my head to look at Bella. She was lying on her stomach, playing with the colorful flowers in the grass. The wind tossed her hair in different directions and I smiled reaching my hand to comb her hair with my fingers away from her face. She blushed, ducking her face. Her hair making a curtain around her face. _

_I frowned and pushed her hair over her shoulder , and smiled crookedly. "Yes." _

_She flipped over so she was lying on her back, and stared up at the sky. I watched her breathe in and close her eyes, with a contended smile on her face. "What is this place?" _

_I looked up at the sky, watching how two birds flew together in the sky. I shifted. My wings were uncomfortable under me. I turned to lie on my stomach, and stretched them out. "You're happy place, I guess."_

_"But… what I mean is…Where? Where are we?" I looked over at her. she had picked up one of the many thousand yellow wild flowers that were originate here and was studying it. _

_"We are in a meadow…and this meadow is an illusion you created with your powers…subconsciously." I said softly, I plucked a small purple flower from the grass and tucked it behind her ear. She looked at me, and smiled as she touched the small flower I tucked behind her ear._

_"How? I mean, I'm..." She bit her lip, looking for the right word. "Confused." _

_I chuckled, and sat up on my elbow. I looked down at her, her hair long hair fanned out in the grass. "We still don't know the extent of your powers…but look around you…this place is beautiful…and you created it…Bella, you create illusions, places that you create with your imagination… You will learn in time…I can't tell you everything at once…you must figure it out on your own."_

_I frowned and continued. "You're not alone, like I said, your friend the psychic is one of us....well one of you…her powers are also developing quite early…Jasper must be worried…I have to speak with hi-"_

_"Wait, wait! Who is Jasper? And what does Alice have to do with this? She said she couldn't see you…." She asked cutting me off. She sat up, and looked down at me. _

_"Jasper is a very good friend of mine...I'll explain the rest later. We need to find your friend, Alice. She needs to know what's going on... and I need to speak to Jasper..._

_Time to wake up, Bella." I smiled, knowing how irritable she gets when she wakes up, but like always, she proves me wrong. She simply shrugged, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip._

My eyes closed as I felt myself return to my body. I refused to open my eyes, knowing we were back in her room but refusing to let go of the magical place in my memories.

"Edward." I felt the small hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently. "Thought he couldn't sleep..."I heard her whisper.

"I can't." I smiled widely as a blush crept up her cheeks. _Like a flag._ I opened my eyes and watched as she moved around her room. "Good morning." I said as she moved towards the door.

She turned, and smiled brightly. "Morning." She turned for the door then stopped. "Stay...don't leave..." I nodded, and smiled as she disappeared out the door.

I sighed, closing my eyes.

_Today's going to be a long day…._


	9. Fly with me

**Bella POV**

"What are we going to tell her?" I asked, while nibbling on my apple.

"I don't know, it will help I can read minds. I-"

"Wait, you can read minds?" My eyes widened as he nodded. His eyes studied my face carefully. I should be panicking that he has the ability to hear everything I'm thinking, but I was too curious to care.

"How...What... So, you can hear me?"

"No." He looked away from me. I dropped the apple in the trash and lifted myself on the counter.

"Why?" His eyes looked back at me, smiling softly.

"I don't know exactly. You are a mystery..." He frowned, looking away from me and out the small kitchen window.

"Great...I'm a Freak..." He chuckled, the sound made my heart skip a beat. _What was wrong with me...?_

"No, you're not. Just different." His dazzling green eyes sparkled as they met my own. "Different is good."

I couldn't help blush at what he said. _Damn him..._

I felt that same flow of electricity pass between us, connecting us. He took a step towards me. I bit my lip as my cheeks grew hotter. He reached me in three long strides. I saw him raise his hand to my cheek from the corner of my eye. His eyes flickered to my lips and then he leaned in closer to me.

_Just a little bit more..._

"Bella?" Edward dropped his hand away and shot back to the other side of the kitchen. Renee stood in the kitchen doorway, her hands on her hips. I looked down at the floor, hiding the blush on my face.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Mom. Just sitting on the counter top. Eating an apple." I mumbled, swinging my legs back and forth. I heard Edward chuckle, but I was still too embarrassed to look at him.

"Well, I'm making breakfast. You want some?" she said walking to the refrigerator and pulling out a carton of eggs. My eyes widened as I remembered the eggs on the ceiling.

I slipped of the counter top, making sure my feet reach the floor instead of my face. Edward laughed, trailing behind me as I ran to the coat closet. "No! Mom, don't bother. I'm going to Alice's." I pulled a jacket on and ran for the door.

"Bye, Mom. Be back later."

I closed the door shut behind me. Edward was still laughing. I ignored him by looking up at the sky. The sun was out, no clouds. Beautiful day.

I stepped away from the shaded porch, wanting to feel the sun on my face. I closed my eyes, enjoying the soft heat on my face.

"Bella?" My eyes snapped open, and turned around to face Edward. He raised an eyebrow, his head cocked to the side in an adorable manner.

"What?" I snapped looking up at the sky again. A pair of birds flew across the sky.

"Come on." He took my wrist, and dragged me in the direction of the forest.

"Where are we going?" He looked up at the sky, ignoring me as I did a few minutes ago. I tried wiggling my hand out if his grip but it was too strong. "Edward!"

We stopped, only a few feet from the trail. I squirmed out of his grasp. Edward looked back at the house. A look of intense concentration crossed his face.

_"Do you trust me?"_ He asked. I looked up at him, his question taking me by surprised.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I asked suspiciously. His mouth twitched up in to a crooked smile so beautiful my heart nearly stopped.

"Can I show you something?" His eyes flashed with excitement.

"Show me what?" I chuckled. He was like a little kid at Christmas.

"Fly with me." He said.

_What?_ I can barely walk straight and he wants me to fly…with him…

"Are you serious?" I asked my gaze drifted toward the massive wings on his back. The feathers moved softly with the wind, I wonder how they would feel.

"Don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe, and we'll get to Alice's house much faster."

I looked at Edward, his emerald eyes sparkled, he grinned widely, and I couldn't help but smile in return. I took a deep breath, nodding softly. His wings stretched, and fluttered.

I hesitated. I wanted to see if he was kidding. He smiled, reading my hesitation, and extended a hand towards me. I took his hand, watching his face at the whole time. He gazed in to my eyes. I couldn't understand the emotion behind them.

Slowly, he pulled me to him. His eyes never left my face. "Edward…" he smiled softly, tuning me around so I faced away from him. He pulled me back to him, my back pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my stomach.

I leaned my head on his shoulder so I could look at him. He winked at me, smiling crookedly. My heart hammered furiously at my chest, I was sure he could feel it through his thick coat.

"Hold on, Bella". He whispered, his breath blowing at the back at my neck. I grabbed his one of the arms against my stomach, and gripped it tightly with my fingers. "Ready...?"

I nodded quickly, closing my eyes. _Maybe I should pray…._

I felt him bend his knees, preparing to jump. _Praying would be a good idea…_ "Bella…open your eyes."

I did_….and what a mistake that was…_

All I knew is we were flying up, and very fast. My vision blurred with white and blue .I felt his body turn, and then I was staring down at the ground, very high off the ground. I yelped shutting my eyes closed. I heard Edward chuckle close to my ear.

Edward turned his body again, and I felt us going downward. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. It felt like I was free failing.

The air whizzed past me, my hair flew back away from my face, and then I felt us slow down.

"Bella, open your eyes." I shook my head. I felt his nose in my hair, inhaling. "Bella, open your eyes…look…We stopped." His warm breath blew against my cheek.

I opened my eyes, and saw that he was right... we had stopped.

"Where are we?" I asked he placed his chin on my shoulder. I took deep breaths, calming my misbehaving heart.

"Were close to Alice's house. Less than a mile away. We'll have to walk the rest of the way." I sighed in relief at the thought at walking. Edward chuckled, releasing me from his iron grip around my stomach. "Thrilling, wasn't it?"

I stepped away looking up at the wide smile that lit his face. "It was…interesting." He laughed the hardest I have ever heard him laugh. The sound echoing out throughout the forest.

"Silly, Bella." I smacked him softly on the arm, chuckling lightly. Edward took a step forward and looked around at the trees. It was strange. Edward seemed to glow all on his own. A light from within…he had never looked so…heavenly beautiful to me before.

_Jeez…_

"Bella?" I blinked, and stared up at him. His raised eyebrows, questioning. I shrugged, and walked ahead. I took a few steps forward and realized I didn't know where I was going…

_Nice, Bella…._

"Bella, where are you going?"

"I have no idea." He laughed and once again, my heart skipped a beat. _There must be something wrong with me…_

"Come on." He said, walking the other way. I sighed. The forest was so quiet all I could hear was my heavy breathing.

My mind felt far away, I didn't understand what was happening….

"Where almost there…" The sound of his voice sounded as if he was miles away from where I stood, but in reality, he was only a few inches away.

"Okay." I said softly knowing he could hear. We walked on in silence, but the more we walked the stranger I felt. I couldn't concentrate my mind on anything, my vision was beginning to blur, my knees wobbled with every step I took. I must be dying…

"Edward…" My legs gave out on me, and so I fell to the ground, my breathing coming out in sharp gasps.

_What was going on…?_

"Edward…" I whispered again, and then my vision went dark.

"Bella….Bella….Bella."


	10. Invisible

**Bella POV**

_I groaned, opening my eyes. What I saw was unexpected… _

_I remembered the trees, the damp ground beneath me, and I was calling Edward's name…but I wasn't in the forest anymore. I looked around me, confused on how I ended up here. _

_I was in an alley, a dark alley. The bulb in the light post flickered, the yellow light casting strange shadows on the walls. I could hear the sound of traffic, and the laughter somewhere far. _

_I shivered, noticing for the first time I was alone…_

_Where was I? The cement was cold under my hands as I used them to push myself up. My legs shook under me; I took a shaky breath before standing. _

_I gasped. My heart jumping in my chest, as the sound of footsteps echoed of the walls. I turned, expecting to find some drunken man or a bum coming towards me._

_My eyes widened as I watched the young woman walked towards me. _

_She glanced over her shoulder anxiously, her long blonde hair getting in the way. The young woman hadn't noticed me yet, which I found strange since I was the only one here. I could hear her breathing, and was surprised when it sounded forced, heavy like she had been running. _

_Her pace quickened. She was staring straight ahead, right at me. It was as if she was seeing right through me, but her blue eyes stared ahead, determined _

_"Hello…" She looked over her shoulder again, but kept walking straight ahead. "Excuse me…" I said. _

_That's when I saw the dark shadow that spread across the alley wall. _

_It was a man's shadow…_

_The young woman noticed, her pace quickening to a jog, the distance between us shortening. The man laughed, the sound causing a shiver to crawl up my spine. _

_"There's no point in running, we'll find you…all of you." My eyes widened in fear as I recognized the voice. _

_I stepped back, looking at the young woman methodically. Her long hair was stuck to the sweat on her forehead, but I could see she was beautiful. Her tall height made her intimidating._

_ "Come with me goddess…" _

_My eyes narrowed as the woman spoke for the first time, her voice echoing of the walls. "Leave me the hell alone, you damn pigeon. I'm tired of you following me around." The fear was evident in her voice. _

_The man chuckled. The sound was dark, mocking. The woman stopped in front of me, her eyes narrowing, the fear replaced by anger. I watched, frozen in place, as she turned around to face the man._

_"Listen you bastar-"She broke off with a gasp. The man was suddenly standing in front of her, the sick smile on his face. He looked exactly like he did in my dream. The young woman stepped back, her insult forgotten. _

_"You shouldn't speak to me like that…its very rude and unbecoming for a beautiful Goddess like yourself…you should apologize…" His hand reached for hers, his smile was wicked, his eyes betrayed him, I could see the anger that filled them, and controlled him. She did too. _

_"Ha! You must be as stupid as I thought to think I would apologize." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and I admired her for her confidence. She leaned forward and whispered. "Do YOU really think I would fall so easily. " _

_The man growled his outstretched hand turning into a fist. He looked around, sniffing the air, then looked back at the girl. He stepped forward, making the girl step back in to me. I moved back further in to the alley. "You shouldn't speak to me like that…" _

_She chuckled, backing away from him. He followed, his eyes watching her intently. "Get away from me!" she said, the fear in her voice clear._

_ I watched, as her fist flew towards him. I expected him to duck or move away, but instead he smiled as the fist made contact with his face. He flew backwards, through the air and landed on the hard ground. I glanced back at the woman, her hands on her hips, and a small smile on her lips._

_I looked back at the man, he was getting up, the smile still on his face, but now a small line of blood appeared from his nose. _

_"Run! Get out of here!" I yelled at the woman. She didn't even twitch at the sound of my voice. She couldn't hear me..._

_I watched helpless as the man stood, his expression murderous as he assessed the woman standing a few feet from him with a self-righteous smile on her lips. She lifted her hand, and bent her fingers inviting him forward. _

_"No..." I whispered, as I watched helplessly as the man winked and shot up in to the night sky. _

_"I guess I was wrong…He wasn't a pigeon…he was a stupid chicken…"She laughed, but there was no humor in the sound. She shrugged, looking up at the dark sky. _

_I wanted to tell her he would be back, to tell her to go to somewhere safe, or crowded…_

_I looked out the mouth of the alley, I could see the lights on in a bar, and the laughter must be coming from there._

_A sudden movement caught my eye. I turned my eyes back to the woman. She hadn't moved, she was still looking up at the sky but something had changed. I watched as her eyes widened and she gasped loudly. _

_Then I heard the familiar whoosh in the air, and she was gone. "No." I yelled, running to where she stood only seconds ago. I searched the sky for any sign of movement but found none. I continued to look at the sky, until a small thud made me turn. _

_I stared at the rose at my feet. It was beautiful. The crimson color was a sticking contrast against the damp cement. I crouched down, being careful of the sharp thorns on the stem. I unwrapped the tiny slip of paper from the stem. I placed the rose on my thigh, making sure it didn't fall before opening the small paper. _

**We will come for you too…You have been warned, Goddess. **

_I stood up, and stared at the dark sky, swallowing the scream that bubbled in my throat. I swallowed before looking down at the rose that lay on the dirty ground. _

_As I continued to stare at the offending flower, I noticed the small puddle that had gathered around it. I breathed in. The thick smell of rust and salt made my head spin. The scent I recognized all too well. _

_I crouched down again, shaking my head. Tears flowed relentlessly down my cheeks, as I could no longer hold the scream that erupted from me._

_It was blood...her blood..._


	11. Rescue me

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to SM.**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Her name fell from my lips in a soft mantra. I leaned back against the tree, Bella's limp body in my lap. I pulled her closer to my chest, the heat from her body seeping through my clothes. My wings settled over us creating a cocoon of white feathers.

Her eyes fluttered softly under the lids, a calm expression on her face as I watched her intently. I leaned my head down to her forehead and I laid a soft kiss there. I breathed in her floral fragrance, the familiar aroma calming my senses. I trailed my fingers over her cheekbones, marveling at the softness of her skin with my ghostly touch.

I was taken away from my thoughts when I heard the change in her breathing. I leaned back to stare at her face like before and found that the calm expression on her face had gone, replaced by pain.

"No..." She whispered her voice thick. I watched as tears leaked from the corner of her eyes, and ran down her cheek. She whimpered the sound painful to my ears.

"Bella." The panic in my voice evident as I held her face in my hands. I didn't understand what was causing her pain, but I wanted it gone. Nothing would hurt my Bella.

"Run..." She said her voice gaining volume as she gasped for air. She shivered, and her bottom lip trembled. "Get out of here..."

Her body shook with the sobs that came from her, deep painful sobs. I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"NO!" Bella's spine-chilling scream echoed off the trees, and broke the deep stillness in the forest. I clamped my hand over her mouth, muffling the awful cries that erupted from her.

Her body shook with her screams, tears continued to spill from her closed eyes.

After a few minutes, Bella calmed enough that she had stopped screaming but she continued to sob. "Bella. Please." I begged. I couldn't see her like this. The pain of it was unbearable. I couldn't see her in pain.

A deep rumble of thunder shook the trees in the forest. I looked away from Bella and up at the sky, surprised that it would rain on such a clear day. Clouds gathered menacingly in the sky, the sun hidden behind them. Another peal of thunder began, closer than before.

It wouldn't take long for the rain to start, and knowing the Forks weather it wouldn't be light rain. I looked around us, noticing how dark the forest had become.

We needed to find shelter from the rain, and soon. Lighting shot above us, the crack shook the tree I leaned against. I jumped away, holding Bella close to my chest.

_'Bella'. _My body tensed as my mind picked up the thought._ 'My vision was clear, she should be here.'_

I held Bella closer, if that was possible, and crouched down near the tree. I could hear the footsteps coming closer, the crunch of leaves impossible to ignore in the eerie silence.

The figure inched closer, and recognized it to be a girl, a very small girl. Alice. Why hadn't I recognized her voice before? I stood up, cradling Bella in my arms and stepped forward.

_'Who's that?' _In her mind, I could see her staring at Bella, and me. She could see me? I was startled when the scene shifted and Bella had her eyes opened. We were talking, all three of us... Bella blushed in the vision, ducking her head and mumbling something to Alice. The clarity in her vision was astounding.

Then it was over. Alice stepped forward. "Bella?" she said cautiously. I stepped forward, just as another crack of lighting shot across the sky. She looked up at me, and smiled softly. "Edward."

I nodded, stepping closer to her. "We need to get out of here before the rain starts. It's not safe."

As if to give emphasis to my words, a raindrop fell on the top of my head. Another vision came to Alice, this time we were in the forest, lightening flashed around us as we ran to the safety of her home.

_'Great I'm still going to get wet.'_ Alice sighed mentally, and mussed about her appearance. I cleared my throat, distracting her from her thoughts_. _

_'The rain will start in... 30 seconds. Enough for a head start.'_ She glanced up at the sky, then back at me. "We should go now...it will start pouring in 23 seconds."

I walked up to her and stood next to her. My left wing stretched toward her, and settled over her small body creating an umbrella above her head. "You won't get wet." I said with a smile.

She looked at me, curiously before understanding flashed in her grey-blue eyes._ 'Thanks.' _she thought her voice full of relief, before running ahead of me.

I kept pace with her, my wing hiding her body from the rain. I held Bella close to my chest, shielding her body with my other wing. The rain was cold, and thick. Lighting flashed above us, illuminating the forest long enough for us to see. I kept glancing at Bella watching her face for any signs of pain or discomfort.

'_Edward, Bella's will be fine._' I looked down at Alice, who grimaced as she stepped on a muddy puddle. I pulled my wing tighter to her body. She glanced up at me, a smile on her face, then turned away quickly to look ahead. I did the same, and saw the large figure looming closer from behind the trees.

We ran through the rain, jumping over the few roots and rocks that crossed our path. The lights from the house drawing closer, and closer. I sighed as we broke through the last trees and on to the backyard behind the house.

Alice skipped ahead, running toward a glass door and sliding it open. She ran inside, and held the door open for me to enter.

I ran in, looking around at the large house. Alice ran to look for towels, while I stood wet and shivering. It didn't take long for Alice to comeback with the towels. I took one, wiped the water off my face, and dried my hair a little. My wings were wet and heavy from the water. "Alice, can I use your bathroom?"

She pointed to a door in the hall. "Leave Bella in the living room." She said, guiding me over to a large white couch. "She'll be up in a few minutes."

I nodded, laying Bella down on the cushions. My body missed the contact of her body, and I leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I'll be right back." I whispered in her ear. I straightened up, and looked at Alice.

She became a blur as she jumped on me, her tiny body latching to me in a hug. "Thank You." She whispered, laying a kiss on my cheek. I stared at her, confused as to what would cause this outburst of emotion. I tried to find it in her thoughts, but she had blocked me. She smiled, shaking her head and released me.

I stepped away, laughing at the pixie in front of me. I excused myself and walked in the direction of the bathroom. My wings dragged on the tiled floor, leaving a trail of water as I walked. I walked in the bathroom, and turned on the lights. I stretched my wings, and shook the water that soaked them. I used a towel that hung on a rack to clean up the mess of water I made.

I closed the door behind me, relieved with the weight that was lifted from my shoulders, literally. Alice was waiting for me in the living room, bouncing in excitement in her seat. I sat down next to Bella and pulled her into my lap. Bella sighed, and snuggled closer to me.

_So beautiful..._

Alice cleared her throat, interrupting my thoughts and leaned forward in her seat. "She'll be up in 10 minutes." I smiled at her, and waited for her to continue. "Now tell me Edward. Who is James, and why is he after us?"

My eyes widened as I stared at her face. I debated on not telling her until Bella woke up so she could hear this too. "Tell me Edward. Aren't I a goddess? Aren't you supposed to do as I say?" She raised an eyebrow and leaned back, raising her head in a regal manner.

I laughed, listening to her ramble about what a goddess would wear. "Yes, Goddess."

"You know it!"


	12. Tiny Annoyance

_Hi! _

_I apologize for taking so long to update...but i think that with this chapter I might have gotten it..lol  
Okay, guess what.... [thinking time] lol_

_I got a Beta!!** Sendmeonmyway** [round of applause]  
She's an awesome writer really I just started reading her story, My Favorite Accident. I recommend. _

_So I am gonna shut up so you can read!=]_

**_Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer...=[_**

* * *

_Edward's POV_

"Alice, I think it would be best if we wait for Bella to wake up so she can hear this too." I said glancing down at Bella. I pulled her closer to me, my eyes tracing her face, as she snuggled closer into me. She always looked so beautiful when she slept; serene.

I traced a path from her temple to her jaw with my fingers, humming an unknown melody. It seemed to play in my head whenever I thought of her. The melody was soft like a lullaby to soothe her dreams.

That's what it was…a lullaby.

"_A lullaby for my Bella__" _I thought as I continued to hum the song to her. I vaguely heard a sigh come from Alice's direction. I looked up to see her staring intently at Bella and me. I searched her thoughts, but was disappointed to find she had blocked me for the second time tonight.

"Alice, could you please-"

"You love her don't you?" Alice asked, interrupting me. I blinked as the question took me by surprise. She watched me, a soft smile on her face. I hesitated, not really sure why.

'_You can tell me.'_

'_I doubt I could __ever__ 'not' tell you_,' I thought with a sigh. I looked back down at Bella's calm beautiful face.

"Yes." I whispered, leaning down to brush my lips over Bella's forehead. Alice didn't reply and a comfortable silence settled over us.

'_She'll be up in…23 seconds...'_ I laughed hearing the excitement in her voice. I wonder if she was always like this.

True to her word, seconds later Bella began to wake.

"Bella."I whispered in her ear making sure my breath blew softly over her ear. I know the effect that I have on her. Sure enough, Bella's eyes snapped open. Her eyes looked deeply into my own, confusion laced in her expressive brown orbs.

"Bella!" I scowled at Alice who stood in front of us with a smug smile and a glass of what looked like water. "Here, you'll need it in a minute." She said extending to glass to Bella. Bella frowned, looking at the glass with uncertainty. I glared at Alice causing Bella even more confusion. She stared back at me, raising an eyebrow in question.

'_What?'_

I shook my head, ignoring the laugh that sounded in her head. I sighed, reluctantly moving away from Bella so she could sit up properly. She took the glass from Alice, and downed its entire contents in one swing. Alice took the empty glass from Bella and skipped back to the kitchen for more water.

"Edward." I looked back at her, smiling gently as she wiggled herself back in to my arms. I rested my chin on the top of her head and sighed in content. Alice came back a minute later, bringing another glass of water for Bella. Bella drank the water and set the empty glass on the small table next to the couch.

"Bella?" She looked up at me, and nodded at me to continue. "Do you…Do you remember anything that happened this afternoon?" I asked watching her face intently for any signs of distress.

She frowned, looking away from my searching gaze and out a window where the storm still raged. I looked at Alice, and saw she was watching Bella carefully as well.

'_It'll be fine Edward. She'll be fine'._ She thought still staring at Bella.

"No…I remember the forest…how quiet it was, and how beautiful you looked." I saw her eyes widen before she ducked her head to blush. I chuckled, cupping her chin and tilting her head up to see her eyes.

"Don't hide from me…" I whispered. I smiled as another wave of blush colored her cheeks. "Is that all you remember?"

She nodded, the frown on her face deepening. I sighed, running a hand through my unruly hair. I grimaced as the image of her face contorted in pain and her screams were still painfully clear in my mind.

'_Edward…I think it's time now.' _Alice thought to me. I could see her searching the future for any more complications. I was amazed at the control she possessed with her powers. '_No complications. You can go ahead Edward.'_

I shook my head, running a hand through the bronze locks. I sighed, looking between Alice and Bella. They stared at me with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

I took a minute to choose my words carefully. Alice sighed in obvious annoyance. '_Edward, if you don't start. I swear-'_

"There are three of you: three Goddesses. Originally, you were angels sent to earth by God to live as humans." I paused to study their faces. Bella blushed lightly, smiling timidly at me and Alice... well... Alice bounced in her seat.

I smiled crookedly and continued.

"You volunteered yourselves, to save the human race from destruction."I ran a hand through my hair, choosing my words carefully. "Your powers...they...well**,** you kept them with you when you were sent to earth. They play a role in who you are and- what you will do." I took a deep calming breath. My chest tightened at the pain as memories flashed in my mind.

"Edward?" I looked up at Bella. She had scooted closer to me on the couch, her hand resting lightly on my arm. I smiled at her, placing a hand over hers. She smiled snuggling into my side asI slid my arm over her shoulders bringing her closer.

"Bella is the Goddess of Dreams."I paused, turning my head to look at Bella. I smiled crookedly and winked. She blushed, and buried her face in my arm. "Bella's power is about protecting the mind. She can create illusions in people's minds, like dreams. I don't know the full extent of her powers yet. They change every cycle, so we will have to wait-"

"What do you mean 'every cycle'? For how long have we lived?" Alice asked scooting further onto the edge of her seat.

"For too long... After you die in your human bodies, your souls are put to rest until the threat of the-"I stopped. They were not ready for this piece of information yet.

"As I was saying before since I was so nicely interrupted." I smiled at Alice. She raised her eyebrows and threw her head back in a laugh. I heard Bella join her and I sighed in relief that they didn't notice my quick change on the subject. Eventually their boisterous laughs turned to soft chuckles, and I waited until I had their full attentions to continue.

"Alice is the Goddess of Time." I glanced at her smug smile and chuckled. "Alice's power can allow her to see the future: its future based. You can see decisions and the consequence to those decisions. I can already see that you have a remarkable amount of control over your visions. You can already choose what you want to see." She smiled brightly, standing up and walking over to where we sat.

"Thank you for telling me what I already knew." I narrowed my eyes at her and growled. She winked before running to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"How can someone so tiny by so annoying?" I mumbled glaring at the kitchen. Bella laughed, her body shaking softly. I looked down at her and smiled. Her face was flushed with amusement as her eyes stared up at mine with interest and mischief.

"That's Alice for you." She laughed again ducking her head in my arm. I chuckled wrapping my arms around her small body and pulling her closer. I leaned my head down to nuzzle the top of her head inhaling the faint strawberry scent.

Bella pulled her arms around my neck making her head rest in the crook of my neck. I hummed softly, enjoying the happiness that radiated in my body. I shivered as I felt her small nose lead a trail in the skin of my neck. I turned my head, seeking her face. "Bella, I wan-"

A loud gasp sounded in the kitchen. Alice's vision played through my head in clear images. _The doorbell rang loudly in the house: Alice's house. Alice ran for the door, bouncing her way down the halls. She opened the door and a tall figure stood in the shadow of the porch. _

"_Hello." Alice said, frowning lightly as she stared at the strange man. _

_The figure stepped forward and a tall blonde man was revealed in the faint light coming from the house. He gazed down at Alice with clear blue eyes. A lock of blonde hair fell softly over his eyes._

"_You've kept me waiting..." Alice demanded placing a small hand on her hip. _

_The man ducked his head, a smile curving his lips,_ _"I'm sorry, ma'am."_

A piercing squeal came from the kitchen breaking the vision. I winced as another squeal echoed in the house when the bell rang. I laughed as I listened to the sound of Alice's small feet running down the halls.

I heard the door being unlocked and thrown open as I searched for the thoughts of my dear friend...

A loud booming laugh came from the direction of the front door. I groaned, hearing the Alice's tinkling laugh.

"Damn..." I muttered under my breath, Bella chuckled sitting up and angling her head towards the door.

"Eddie! I'm home!"

* * *

**I'm sorry for the cliffie, I just couldn't help it...**

**So...Review...**

**Good, horrible, Fantastic, Disastrous!**


	13. Priceless Moments

**_Disclaimer:All things twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. =[_**

* * *

_Edward's POV_

"Eddie! I'm home!"

My head fell limp in my hands when I growled at the nickname. I shook the head in my hands as I heard the familiar heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

"Edward?" I turned my head to look at Bella. I watched her eyebrows pull together as she watched me worriedly. "What's wro-?"

"What's wrong, Eddie? Did you-"

"Stop calling me that!" I growled, raising my head to look up at him.

Emmett.

He threw his head back and laughed. I glared, slowly standing up off the couch.

_'I'm glad to see you too, Edward.'_ He thought still laughing. I smiled unable to remain angry at this giant bear of a man. He took his gigantic arms and wrapped them around me in a tight choking hug.

I looked over his shoulder at Alice's forlorn face. I raised an eyebrow in question and she shrugged sadly. _'He's not here.'_ I nodded in understanding. I too felt sad that my dear old friend hadn't arrived yet.

I pulled away from Emmett with a frown. "Then who else was? There was-" I was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and slamming closed. The house shuddered at the impact.

"Emmett!" The rapid click of heels followed the screech. "If you ever, I repeat ever leave me to walk in the rain again I swear I will pluck off every single one of those stupid little feathers and make myself a mattress!" The rooms silence was interrupted by Emmett's soft whimper.

Rosalie.

She stood in the doorway dripping water on the white tile floors. Her waist length blonde hair stuck to her face. Icy blue eyes glared at everyone in the room. Embarrassed, she cleared her throat, flipping some of her wet hair over her shoulder.

"What?" She snapped in a cold voice, placing a hand on her hip. I chuckled; sneaking a glance at Emmett's frightened face. "What are you laughing at?"

I looked back at her raising an eyebrow. "Nice to see you again, Rosalie." I said softly.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me. We stared at one another for a long time; neither of us looking away. Then her pose angry pose relaxed with a sigh. _'Whatever.'_

She turned her gaze toward Alice. "Do you have any towels I could use?" she asked her cold voice warming as she gazed at the pixie's friendly smile.

"Sure. Come with me." Alice said, walking back to towards the kitchen. Rosalie followed her reluctantly; her eyes shifting nervously as she looked around.

I laughed turning around to look at Emmett. His face was pale and his hazel eyes were wide with fear. Bella giggled looking at Emmett's frightened face. When I slapped a hand on his shoulder he jumped, and I laughed louder.

"Priceless". I muttered gasping for breath. He glared at me for a minute before turning to look at Bella. Bella's eyes widened as she took in the six foot five giant named Emmett.

"Bella!" He boomed as he engulfed her in a hug. Bella giggled breathlessly pushing on him to let her go. He let her go, and watched as her cheeks reddened with her blush. He laughed shaking his head.

"I see you haven't changed much! Still red-faced and short!" His laughed echoed of the cream-colored walls, which only made Bella blush harder. She ducked her head and stared at the floor giggling softly.

I scowled at Emmett and walked over to her. "Don't listen to him. His I.Q. isn't very high." I said looking down at her. She laughed lightly, and wrapped her arms around my waist. Emmett's laugh stopped shortly after hearing my comment so he could scowl at me. I chuckled watching as he puffed his chest out dramatically.

"Whatever, Eddiekins, I know enough to get me some females." My eyes narrowed menacingly at the nickname. He winked, walking off towards the kitchen in search of more towels and Rosalie.

Bella hid her face in my chest causing her attractive laugh to be muffled by the fabric of my shirt. I stroked her hair as I waited for her to calm. "Bella?"

She pulled back to look up at me. "Yes?"

I smiled crookedly lifting my hand to caress her red cheeks. "Do you belie-?"

A loud crash came from the kitchen startling us both. I held Bella to me as we walked over to the kitchen. I held back, pulling Bella behind me before I poked my head in the doorway. My eyes widened as I took in the scene in front of me.

_'I told you to leave me alone. Moron!'_

_'Edward, help! She's going to kill me!_

_'Its fine, Edward. She's not going to hurt him...not too badly.'_

Rosalie stood over Emmett, who cowered in a corner, with her hands on her hips and glared threateningly at Emmett.

Alice stood a few feet behind them giggling. I took Bella's hand and led her cautiously into the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she saw Rosalie and Emmett. I noticed a large crack in the wall behind Emmett. I chuckled as I watched Alice replay the event in her mind.

"What happened?" Bella asked stepping towards them. I followed laughing as Emmett shifted and moaned.

_'Shut up, Edward.'_

Rosalie turned to glare at Bella as she crossed the kitchen to where Alice stood. "Who are you?"

Bella stared at her, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Her head tilted to the side as she stared at Rosalie. "My name's Bella." She said softly, looking away from her to Emmett, who was pushing himself up.

"Jeez, Rose. I was just kidd-"Rosalie lifted a perfectly heeled foot and kicked his chest, effectively pushing him back down. Emmett groaned rubbing his chest again.

I laughed watching Bella's eyes widened in shock. I guess I forgot to tell her about Rosalie...

I took her hand in mine again and intertwined our fingers. She smiled up at me stepping closer.

"Goddess of Strength." I said after I stopped laughing. I glanced at Alice and Bella before continuing. "Rosalie is very strong. Stronger than Emmett I now see." I raised an eyebrow at Emmett for confirmation.

"Yeah, she's strong alright." He mumbled, attempting to get to his feet again. Rosalie chuckled stepping away and relaxing her aggressive stance.

"Yeah, I started noticing after my job at waitressing. I slammed a guy into a wall after he harassed me. It practically killed him. I thought I was wonder woman or something." She chuckled, looking down at her fist. "I didn't know I was a goddess before."

Rosalie looked back at Alice and Bella, who watched her carefully. "Can I have the towels now?"

Alice nodded and handed her the towels. She took them and tossed one over her shoulder to Emmett. "Here... Dry your feathers pigeon."

Laughter echoed of the kitchen walls. I glanced down at Bella, and stopped short when I saw the expression on her face.

She looked as if she was in pain. Her eyebrows knit together and her lips turned down at the corners. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears, and widened as she looked at Rosalie. "Bella?" I asked her anxiously.

She didn't look at me she didn't move or blink. She just stared at Rosalie with fear in her eyes. Everyone in the room had stopped laughing and was now staring at Bella.

"No, no, no." She whimpered, closing her eyes. A tear leaked from the corner of her eyes. I pulled her to me, rubbing her cheeks as tears fell freely. A long sob escaped her and I panicked. I lifted her in my arms stared at Alice hoping for some insight. Her gaze was unfocussed as she searched for any cause.

I took Bella out of the kitchen and back to the living room. I sat down and pulled her in to my lap.

_'What the hell is going on?'_

_'Wow. What I missed?'_

_'Edward! I don't...I don't understand. I can't see what's going on. I didn't see this before.'_

Bella sobbed in to my chest, shivering. Her shivers soon turned to shudders, and her sobbing gained volume. I watched her grimace, as she gasped for breath. Images from this afternoon flashed in my mind when she whimpered.

_Was she...no...? It can only...Of course!_

I wiped the tears that ran down her face as she mumbled incoherently. Her breathing slowed and her cry's stopped. "Bella! Stay with me. Hold on."

I looked up and stared at Alice. "Alice, look again!" She grimaced before closing her eyes and concentrating.

I leaned my head down to whisper in her ear. "Take me with you, Bella." Her body stiffened completely at the sound of my voice. "Bella."

I leaned my head back on the couch, feeling the familiar tingles take over my body. "Edward..." I heard Bella whisper. I fought with the strong urge to close my eyes as the tingles continued over my body.

I held her tighter, and smiled groggily. I heard Alice gasp nearby, but I was too far gone to care. I closed my eyes, sighing in relief as the darkness came.

* * *

**_Hi! _**

**_Shout out to my Beta, Sendmeonmyway._**_**  
**_

_**Seriously!  
I know another Cliffie..  
I really cant help it..  
Bella's POV is up next,  
I actually already started writing it so....  
Review!  
Eddiekins and Emmett love them!**  
_


	14. Mystery of the Night

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer..=[**  


* * *

**Bella's POV**

I groaned blinking my eyes opened.

What...?

I was surrounded by trees like the ones behind my house but I knew we were nowhere near Forks. I could feel it. The moonlight was faint and gave off eerie shadows when the leaves swayed.

The grass beneath me was damp and cold. I shivered, sitting up carefully. I wiped my hands on my jeans, wondering how in the-

Is that...?

I blinked a few times then realized that he was real. Edward was with me****,and laying only a few feet from me in the grass. He looked just like always, except his eyes were closed and his hair was wet. I leaned towards him almost involuntarily smiling softly.

I pushed a wet lock of bronze hair away from his cheek. His breathing was even, as if he was sleeping, but I knew better than that. He doesn't sleep. He told me so that night.

"Bella?" I looked down at him and blushed. He was smiling softly, sitting up on his elbows. I probably looked like an idiot just looking off into space. I chuckled imagining what my face would look like. I don't think I drool...

"Bella?" Again!

"Yeah." I said looking down at his green eyes. The faint light from the moon lit up a side of his face. He looked so...so...

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt or anything did you?" He asked anxiously. I narrowed my eyes at him. Why would he ask that? I'm fine.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I asked staring at his face. His eyebrows rose in surprise, and he hummed softly, looking down at the grass.

"I thought..." He whispered to himself looking bemused. I watched him closely; perplexed by his behavior. I have never seen Edward doubt himself, this was a first.

"Edward?"I asked reaching out for his hand. I took it in mine and intertwined my fingers around his.

"Bella, do you remember anything that happened today?" he asked, raising his head to stare at me. I blinked, dazzled by his smoldering gaze. "Bella?" He waved a large hand over my face to snap me from my daze.

Damn...

"It would help if you didn't dazzle me so often."I snapped while blushing furiously. I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt while looking away from his searching gaze.

"I dazzle you?" he asked chuckling. I looked back at him with a frown firmly plant on my face.

"Yes, you do, and don't act all innocent when you know the effect you have on me." I said glaring at him as he threw his head back and laughed.

"That's good to know. I dazzle you. Who would have thought?" He whispered shaking his head. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over chest. "Could you please answer my question?"

I frowned, tilting my head to the side. What had he asked me again? "I asked you if you remembered anything that occurred today."

I thought for a moment before smiling wickedly. "Of course I remember, Eddiekins. How could I forget?" I laughed while he growled at the nickname. "I remember you telling us what and who we are. I remember Emmett and Rosalie. She was the Goddess of Strength... right? That's about all I remember."

"Yes, right. Bella...you... I don't know how to explain this." He paused looking down at our hands. "You had a sort of episode or a vision. Do you know where we are?" He asked his thumb rubbed my knuckles softly. That was very distracting...

"Um..." I turned my head to look around. I noticed the trees and the creepy darkness; we were obviously not in Forks. "Not really."

"It doesn't make sense. They must involuntary. Your powers are becoming much stronger. A lot faster than I thought they would. Though that's no reason as to why you wouldn't remember." He was standing now, pacing a hole in the ground. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly in frustration. "I hate not being able to access your mind right now."

I chuckled darkly. "Now you feel like the rest of us." I stood up and walked towards him. I placed a hand on his chest, smiling sheepishly. "Sucks doesn't it?" He laughed, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest and breathed deeply. I felt him do the same in my hair.

"Oh, Bella." He whispered into my hair as he held me tighter. I closed my eyes to just revel in his closeness.

The moment was ruined by the snap of a twig breaking.

I felt Edward stiffen beside me. His arms held me tighter to his chest. I felt the growl that began deep in his chest before actually hearing it. It scared me...I didn't know Angels could growl...I guess they can when they're Edward.

"Fancy meeting you here..." The sinister voice came from behind me. I closed my eyes tight as a shiver ran up my spine.

Edward quickly pulled me behind him. His arms spread out defensively, his wings wrapped around me holding me close.

"I already warned you. I su-"Edward hissed menacingly. I eyed the thick feathers warily. Would it be wrong if I touched them...? I just needed to move them away so I could see what was happening...nothing insulting right?

"Oh, please. I'm not here to see you. I'm here to see the Goddess. So why don't you fly off and may-"He was interrupted by Edwards threatening growl; no doubt he read his mind.

I raised a tentative hand towards the white gossamer feathers. They twitched as if they weren't expecting my touch. Slowly, my fingers touched and my eyes widen in surprise at the feel. They were incredibly soft and smooth like silk.

Carefully, I coaxed them aside and peeked between them.

"Leave." Edward growled. James inched closer, smiling sadistically at Edward. I shivered, recognizing that same smile from somewhere. His grey eyes flashed to mine, and his smile widened, much to my displeasure.

"Bella." My eyes widened as my name left his lips. "Would you mind if I speak with you? It would only take a few minutes of your time..." Edward shifted infinitesimally to the side, a snarl escaping his lips. James hissed and stepped backward.

"Yes I do mind." I said in a weak voice. My heart beat wildly in my chest. His eyes narrowed, and his cruel smile faltered. I could hear the agitated beating of his short black wings.

"No." James snarled, looking between Edward and me. I jumped at the rustling of leaves sounded behind me. Edward growled, pulling me in front of him and wrapping his arms around my stomach.

"Bella." James whispered shaking his head. The wicked was smile back on his face. "That wasn't the answer I wanted..." My eyes widened as my name was chanted from the shadows in the trees. My body shook in fright as Edward pulled me closer to him.

The shadows detached themselves from the trees. Angels, men and women alike, stood in a circle around us all wearing the same malicious grins on their faces.

"I'm curious. How is that lovely Goddess of yours? Rosalie was it? I didn't have time to chat with her..." His smile widened as he took in my confused expression. "You don't remember do you? You were their, invisible to her and the rest, except for me." I shook my head, denying his words. What was he talking about...? James laughed darkly, looking at Edward suspiciously.

He stepped forward again, slower than before. I watched Edward from the corner of my eye. He bared his teeth at James, watching his every step.

"I wonder..." He reached into a small pouch that was tied to his belt. From the pouch, he pulled out a single crimson rose. I stared at the rose with a mixture of awe and horror.

I felt the slight spark at my memory as I gazed at the rose in his hand. He dropped it on the moist grass in front of Edward and me and stepped back. Edward tensed behind me. The shadowed angels stepped back into the cover of the trees.

James bowed low winking shamelessly at me before disappearing as well. An eerie silence settled over us, and a shiver ran up my spine as I thought of what would have happened if Edward were not here with me.

"Are they gone?" I whispered, swallowing the thick lump in my throat. Edward exhaled loudly, leaning down to kiss the top of my head.

"Yes...for now." He mumbled against my hair. I turned in his arms and pressed my face into his chest. He pulled me to him, while silent tears ran down my face. "Shh... Bella. Are you alright?" he asked apprehensively.

"I'm fine." I mumbled into his chest as I quickly wiped away the tears with my hands. I pulled back to stare at him. He looked at me as if I was going to have an emotional breakdown any minute. It really annoyed me, even if it was sweet... "I'm fine, really. Just a little shaken but I'm fine." I huffed.

He chuckled pulling me back to him. "Okay..." He said laying another kiss on the top of my head. "Would you be okay enough to take us back?" I pulled back again to look up at him.

"I...don't know how." I said sheepishly, looking down at my feet. I felt his hand go under my chin, coaxing it up to look at him. I looked up in to his eyes and smiled.

"I'll help you." He whispered. I blushed, watching the way his eyes traced my face. The emotion in his eyes was so tender and caring... It made me feel a strange ache in my chest. It felt painfully...good.

I am so weird.

"Okay." I squeaked, tugging my head from his hand. I looked down at my shoes as I stepped away from him. I heard him sigh.

Something caught my eye, as I continued to stare at the soggy grass. The rose lay motionless on the ground; a beacon of color in the darkness. I leaned down to pick it up carefully wrapping my fingers around its stem, instinctively avoiding the pointy thorns.

"Bella." I snapped my head up to look at Edward. He was eyeing me curiously looking between the rose and me. He extended his hands towards me, his eyes focused on the rose.

"What?" I asked softly. He nodded his head towards the rose and his fingers. I frowned in confusion before reluctantly handing him the rose. His hand tightened around its petals. I watched in horror as he crumbled the rose in his hand. He dropped the crushed petals on the ground and dusted his hands together. "Why did you do that?" I demanded angry as to why he ruined such a perfect flower.

"They thrive on blood. One prick on your finger and they could practically drain you. They could kill humans." He said calmly, oblivious to my anger.

I stared down at the crumbled flower on the ground, curious as to how something so harmless looking can actually cause so much harm. "How?" I whispered softly, resisting the urge to kneel down and pick up the deep burgundy petals.

Edward chuckled, taking my hand in his and laying a soft kiss on my knuckles. I looked up at him, ignoring the blush that tinted my cheeks.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go." He said calmly and smiled encouragingly. My eyes narrowed at his voice. I could hear the hesitation behind his calm façade. I took my hand from his and placed it on my hip. "Bella?"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? I could have died. Why do you hide things from me? I can take it." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. Edward chuckled; he stepped closer to me and coaxed my hand in his.

"Your right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't hide things from you. Can you forgive me? Please..." I looked up at him. My heart raced as he stuck his bottom lip out in a beautifully executed pout, which had its desired effect. I forgave him.

"I forgive you." I said blushing furiously as he smiled crookedly at me. I won't let this go. I knew that. "Come on. Let's go."

His smile widened as he took my other hand and pulled me close.

I shook my head chuckling, while Edward pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes as Edward leaned his head down to whisper in my ear. "Relax, Bella. Concentrate. It shouldn't be too hard, you just have to concentrate."

Easy for you to say.

I sighed, sitting back down on the grass. I grimaced as I leaned back to lie on the soggy grass. Edward chuckled, shaking his head and followed suit. I closed my eyes, and felt Edward take my hand in his. "Relax..." He said in my ear. He squeezed my hand and began to hum softly. I didn't recognize the song, but he sang it well, whatever it was.

I'd never heard him sing before, and I now realize that maybe I should have. His velvety voice soothed my racing heart, and successfully relaxed me. In fact, I felt drowsy. I fought with the urge to close my eyes and sleep but I had to get us home first.

"Edward..." I whined. He chuckled, pulling me close to him. He kissed my temple tenderly, his nose skimming my hairline.

"Shh, it's working." I heard him whisper. I sighed, snuggling in to his chest. "Concentrate, Bella" I closed my eyes, feeling the strange tingle that radiated from my body. I heard Edward sigh, his warm breath skimming my cheek.

I felt my consciousness slowly slip away. I could almost see myself home, in my bed. I sighed, freeing myself from all awareness.

However, even through my haze I distinctly heard the sinister chuckle in the darkness.

* * *

**Another Cliffie! Sorry again for the evil cliffie...=]**

**_Things to know:_**

_As you may already know, Alice, Rosalie and Bella are Goddess. They were angels sent to earth by God to save the earth from...? Cant really tell you that yet._

_They have powers. Bella is the Goddess of can create certain illusions whether good or bad in your mind, like a dream or nightmare and like Edward said they don't know the full extent of her powers. _

_Alice is the Goddess of Time. She can see the future. She can see decisions and consequences. But answer this question for me, this is a tiny little hint for you..._

_ Wouldn't it be necessary to be able to go __**back** in Time? To see what actually caused the person to make the decisions or why? To **understand**_ the future...?

_So Rosalie's power is pretty self explanatory for now,she very very strong. =)_

_I cant really say anything about the boys yet. That is to much of a hint. =]_

_**Sorry for the long A/N. I felt like things need to be clarified. But i like the mystery in this story. It leaves you all guessing...**  
_


	15. Sleeping Beauty

_Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. Just thought you should know.=]_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Edward POV_**

My mind felt heavy as I felt myself return to my body. I felt strange but pleasantly warm. I tightened my arm around the small body, and smiled as I felt it pull closer.

_'Edward's waking up.'_

_'Finally, sleeping beauty. We were getting worried about you.'_

_'Great! The rain messed up my hair. I wonder if the pixie will let me borrow a blow drier.'_

_'I wonder if Edward can hear me already. I'm pretty close to the house.'_

My eyes popped open at the familiar voice. I heard a soft sigh coming from next to me. I turned my head to look at Bella; her face was buried in the crook of my neck as she slept. I raised my hand to brush a stray hair behind her ear. Someone in the room cleared their throat.

"Have a nice trip, Eddie." Emmett snickered, annoying the hell out of me. I turned my head to glare at Emmett.

"Not now Emmett. We have more important things to attend to." I growled as he boomed out a laugh. I slipped my arm from Bella's small waist, ignoring the way my heart tightening in my chest as I suffered from the loss of contact. I sat up, careful not to wake Bella.

My wings stretched out behind me, and I sighed in relief as my tense muscles relaxed.

"Alice?" I called softly. The answer came almost immediately. She was learning quickly.

'Yes.' She asked walking into the room holding a round brush in her hand. '_She'll be up in a few hours. It took a lot of strength to be able to take the both of you. I'm proud of her.'_

"Me too." I smiled fondly at the small, annoying, but useful pixie. She smiled back and turned her eyes toward Emmett.

"Emmett, can you take Bella upstairs to my room. It's the last door at the end of the hall." Emmett grumbled but did as she asked. I chuckled at him as I stood up and looked down at Bella's sleeping form. I picked up a limp hand and lifted it to my lips to lay a soft kiss on her knuckles before placing it back down on the cushions.

_'Damn, Edward. Hold on the sweet stuff it makes me sick.'_ He chuckled, slapping a large hand down on my shoulder in a brotherly gesture. He picked her up easily in his arms and carried her up the stairs.

"Edward." I reluctantly tore my eyes away from the stairs to Alice. She opened her mouth but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Alice. Honey, are you home?" The woman's voice came from the door and was followed by footsteps heading to the kitchen. Alice's mother walked in, smiling affectionately at her daughter.

"Hi, mom. Bella is here too. She is upstairs sleeping. Oh! I want you to meet my new friend...Rosalie." She said quickly, watching me from the corner of her eyes. I stood as still as I could, watching the interaction between Alice and her mother. Alice led her mother toward the kitchen, where Rosalie awaited.

_'The parental is home.' _Emmett tiptoed down the stairs, turning his head this way and that way. I chuckled, shaking my head at him.

"That can't see us." He raised his eyebrows, and rubbed his palms together. I frowned at the plans formulated in his head. "Don't even think about it." I raised an eyebrow daring him to defy me.

He frowned, shoulders slumping in defeat_. 'You're no fun Edward.'_ He thought in a child-like tone.

"Neither is pulling pranks on defenseless humans." I said softly. He sighed defeated, and bounded over to the kitchen with everyone else.

_'I just won't think about it. Then he won't know what I'm doing. Plan block Eddie from my head is in session.' _

I laughed, shaking my head. I walked into the kitchen, and leaned against the wall. Alice, Rosalie and her mother sat at the kitchen table, talking animatedly to each other.

"Should we be worried about Bella? It's a little early to be sleeping. Are you sure she's alright?" She looked between Alice and Rosalie with concern in her hazel eyes. _'She might be sick. You can never be too sure with that girl.' _

"She's fine, Esme. She's just a little tired from shopping." Rosalie lied calmly. I raised an eyebrow at Emmett, who just shrugged.

"Well alright." She sighed softly, and then softly smiled at Rosalie and Alice. "If you girls don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep early tonight. The office kept me busy and my feet are killing me." She stood from the table, and kissed Alice on the top of her head before disappearing through the door.

_'I like the pixie's mother. She seems nice and friendly.'_ Rosalie thought approvingly. I smiled, nodding my head in agreement. "What are you nodding at?" Rosalie asked, glaring at me with cold blue eyes.

I blinked, startled by her animosity. "I agree with you on Alice's mother, Esme. She is nice and friendly." I said. Rosalie's eyes widened in recognition of my statement.

"How did you-"

"I can read minds." I said, pushing away from the wall toward where they sat. Rosalie glanced back at Alice, who nodded, before she return her glare back to me.

"Don't you think that's something I should know?" She hissed, glaring at everyone now. Alice sighed, while Emmett smiled widely.

"Rosalie, there's no need to-" I was interrupted by the chiming of the doorbell.

_'I shouldn't have come unannounced, even though Edward would have known I was coming,'_

Alice squealed loudly, jumping from her chair to skip to the door. I smiled, walking behind her at a much slower pace.

_'What the hell? Damn, pixie almost burst my eye drums.'_

_'What's going on?'_

_'Calm, Alice. Breathe. Breathe. Act cool.' _Alice chanted in her head before opening the door. _'Oh my...'_

"Hello." Alice breathed, staring up at the tall figure. The man stepped forward on to the porch light. He stared down at Alice with clear blue eyes. His hair tussled and wet from the storm that continued to rage outside. "You've kept me waiting..." Alice said. Her small hand placed on the curve of her hips.

The man ducked his head, a smile curving his lips, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Alice squealed, launching herself at Jasper. He stumbled backwards in surprise, but hugged her to him tightly. He looked over her shoulder at me, and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged, smiling at my friend.

"Jazzy, my man! Where the hell have you been?" Emmett boomed from behind me. Jasper frowned at the nickname, glaring at him while placing Alice back on her feet. Alice stepped inside, pulling him with her before closing the door. She smiled up at him, adoringly.

"Well, Emmett it's a lot harder to get from place to place when you can't fly." He explained. My eyes widened as they gazed along his shoulders. _'Yeah, it hurt like hell too. I don't recommend it.' _He thought catching my gaze.

"Whoa, Jasper's gone human. Did it hurt? I've always wanted to try. You know tucking them in but damn." Emmett said running a hand over his wings.

"What's all the screaming for?" Rosalie walked out from the kitchen, a hand on her hip.

"Jasper's here." Alice squealed excitedly. She gazed up at Jasper with loving eyes. He smiled down at her before walking over to Rosalie and taking her hand.

"Hello, Rosalie. How are you this evening?" _Always the gentleman_. I rolled my eyes, and saw Emmett do the same.

Rosalie pulled her hand from his grasp, blushing slightly. "Fine." Jasper smiled, before looking around the room.

"Where's Bella?" he asked concerned.

"She's sleeping." I gestured towards the stairs, and frowned. His eyes flashed with recognition before he mirrored my frown.

_'She's traveling already. Is she strong enough, Edward?' _He asked as Alice pulled him towards the living room.

I nodded. "She's taken me with her." I smiled faintly as I watched his eyes widen.

_'That's impressive, Edward.'_ He thought in awe. Jasper was our power's expert. A wave of calm passed through the room. I stared, amused as Alice relaxed as well. And here I thought she would be immune. I chuckled quietly to myself.

I noticed everyone had grouped together, leaving me to be the odd man out. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap, whispering quietly in his ear. Alice and Jasper stared deeply into each other's eyes, whispering occasionally. I looked away, and slipped away from the room to give the couples a sense of privacy.

I climbed up the dark stairs, softly.

_'Last door at the end of the hall, Edward.' _I chuckled, finding the door easily. I opened it slowly, poking my head in first before walking in. Bella lay buried amongst a sea of pink pillows. Her long brown hair was strewn around her head like a halo, and her eyes fluttered under the lids as she dreamed. I sat in the chair closest to the bed, and took her limp hand into mine.

"Edward." I heard her say. A smile came to her lips as she said my name in her sleep. My heart throbbed in my chest as I gazed down at her.

I played with her hand, drawing pointless patterns on her palm. I leaned forward, still holding her hand, and kissed her forehead. "I love you." I whispered against her warm skin.

I leaned back in my chair, humming softly while playing with her hand and waited for my love to wake from her peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Hi!  
**

**Jasper finally arrives! I love Edward. Especially in this chapter. Dont you?**

**So... What tell me what you think? **


	16. Breathless

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. :[  


* * *

Bella's POV**

Flashes, glimpses of strange dreams flitted through my mind, alerting me how close I was to waking up. I moaned, bringing a lazy fist to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Bella." The familiar velvety voice called nearby. I smiled groggily at the way his voice made my heart race. "Bella." The voice called again, much closer this time. I frowned as more images flitted through my mind.

Trees... dark shadows... evil smiles... red roses... James.

Edward.

I gasped, opening my eyes. Two dazzling green orbs stared down at me, dancing with amusement. I blinked a few times, wondering in my groggy and confused mind if I was still dreaming.

Edward sat at the foot of the bed. He watched me with cautious amusement. "Good Morning, Bella."

I sat up, looking around the oddly familiar room. "Where am I?" I asked my voice thick from sleep. Pink was everywhere: on the walls, the bed, the fluffy pillows, the large closet door.

"You're in Alice's room." He chuckled, looking around the flamboyant room. I yawned, sitting back against the pink headboard. I should have known this was Alice's room, it's just like her. Bright and fashionable.

The silence grew between us. Edward traced the intricate design on the bedspread, intensely concentrated on the turns in the fabric. "Did all that really happen?" I heard myself ask. I had the strange need to hear his voice as well as calm my curiosity of the images I had just seen upon waking.

"What do you mean?" He asked apprehensively.

"I mean everything. James, the rose, the strange shadows. I'm not going crazy am I? All that really happened?" I leaned forward towards him, looking intently in to his green eyes. He met gaze and took my hand in his.

"Yes, it all did." He said softly. His thumb rubbed soothing circles on the inside of my hand. I smiled timidly, blushing. Edward smiled crookedly, obviously pleased with my reaction. My heart jumped involuntarily in my chest at his breathtaking smile. He stood up, letting go of my hand. I frowned, watching as he cocked his head as if he was listening to something.

Edward laughed loudly, throwing his head back. I could hear laughter coming from downstairs. "What's so funny?" I asked looking between Edward and the closed door.

Edward shook his head, stood up, and extended his hand towards me. I accepted it to use it as leverage to help me stand. I stared up at his smiling face, and raised my eyebrows in question. He shook his head again leading me over to the bathroom. He opened the door then pushed me inside. I stumbled inside, and turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

He shrugged, and said, "Alice's orders". He shut the door, and I could hear his footsteps as he exited the room. I sighed, turning away from the door to comply. A small blue bag was sitting on the countertop courtesy of Alice. I quickly brushed my teeth and stripped of my clothing before hopping in the shower.

I took a quick shower, and dried myself with the fluffy white towel left next to my bag. I wrapped the towel around me, securing the end tightly in my hand.

I bit my lip, staring intently at the door. Should I go out or wait? I closed my eyes, and listened closely to any noises outside of the door. Nothing.

I reached out and took the cold metal in my hands. I turned the knob slowly, poking my head in the room. Nothing.

Why am I so paranoid?

I chuckled softly to myself, swinging the door open completely. There on the bed were my clothes. I took the underwear and quickly pulled them on, watching the door warily. I looked down at the jeans Alice had picked out for me. Dark blue jeans, tight jeans and a deep blue V-neck blouse.

I put on the clothes Alice left for me, and turned towards the floor length mirror that hung on her wall. I grimaced at my hair in the mirror. It looked like a haystack as it always did after I slept.

I went back to the bathroom and dug around in my toiletries bag for a brush. I hastily passed it through my hair, pulling through the knots to get my hair to at least try and look tamer.

After I had finished, I set the brush down and walked towards the door. I opened it cautiously, peeking in the dark hallway before stepping out. I walked quickly down the hallway following the rumble of voices coming from downstairs.

I laid a tentative hand on the wooden handrail and peered down the steps. I took a deep breath and slowly started down. I took each step carefully.

I hate Alice's stairs.

I haven't tripped once! I smiled, letting my hand slide off the rail as I took a more confident step. The voices drew closer, and I quickened my pace as Edwards's voice floated up from the living room.

Bad idea.

My heart raced as I tripped over my own feet and went tumbling towards the stairs. I closed my eyes tight, and waited for the impact of hard wood against my body. But it never came.

Instead, I felt my body collide with something firm, and warm. Strong arms wrapped around me in an iron grip. I shut my eyes closed tighter as a wave of blood flooded my cheeks. I felt a warm hand curl around my chin, tilting my head up. An enchanting chuckle came from above me. "Are you alright, Bella?" he whispered softly near my face: His sweet breath blowing on my face.

Can my face turn anymore brighter? I heard another chuckle, softer than the one from before. I swallowed the groan of embarrassment that rose up in my throat in that moment, and nodded.

"Bella, open your eyes." Edward pleaded his voice soft. My eyes opened at the softness I heard in his voice and I looked into his hypnotizing green orbs.

They gazed into my own with curiosity. He tightened his grip on my waist, pulling my limp body closer. I could feel his heart beat through the thick coat he wore all the white time. Why exactly did he wear it any ways?

He lifted a tentative hand to my face. My heart stuttered a beat when his hand made contact with my cheek. He trailed his hand over my cheeks and cheekbones. I felt the blush in my skin as he continued to caress my face. He smiled softly, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Bella." He said softly. The way he said my name, so reverently. I felt as though he had pierced my soul. Calling me. I felt as though he had breached into the corners of my memory and uncovered something I have never given much thought too.

What girl hasn't dreamt of the perfect fairytale?

He leaned his head closer, and I could feel his sweet breath on my face. His other hand reached up to cup my other cheek. He cradled my face in his large hands, his thumb occasionally sweeping over my cheekbones, and I simply slumped into him.

I watched his eyes trace over my face as mine did the same, noting the gentle curve in his lips. Unconsciously, I licked my lips staring intently at his perfect face. His hands held my head tighter, and I watched as he dipped his head down slowly.

"Edward." I heard myself say in a breezy voice. He chuckled breathlessly, telling me he was in the same situation as me. Breathless. I held my breath in anticipation as his face drew slowly nearer.

My lips parted in a soft sigh as I tilted my chin up towards his lips. We were a hairs breath away when a loud crash sounded from downstairs. I jumped, letting go of the breath I had been holding. A ruckus of laughter sounded after the loud crash. I pulled my head out of Edwards's hands and looked down at my feet. I stepped back up a step, and took a much-needed breath.

I couldn't look at him yet.

Edward sighed in front of me; I could almost see him running a hand over his unruly hair. "Bella." He said. I shook my head, letting my hair fall over my face as a curtain. He sighed again; sounding more frustrated and took my hand in his. I gasped softly at the electricity that came with the touch. Another hand came up to my chin, and coaxed my head up.

I could feel his eyes roaming over my face, but I refused to look to find out. I avoided his concerned gaze and stared at the rail instead. He sighed again and pulled me down towards him. He intertwined his fingers with mine and led me down the stairs.

I kept my head down as we entered the room, refusing to meet anyone's stares. The laughter had died down to occasional chuckles and soft giggles, somehow this made me even more embarrassed.

What if they were watching us? Or listening! I felt the blush that already covered my face, deepen.

"Hello, Bella." My head snapped up at the unfamiliar voice. A man sat on the couch closest to were Edward and I stood.

He had honey blonde hair, with dreamy baby blue eyes. He was handsome. I noticed Alice sitting closely to him, holding his hand in hers. Her eyes went from me to the strange man, a bright smile on her face.

Who's he?

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I am Jasper." He stood and stuck a pale hand in front of him. He was tall, about an inch or two taller than Edward. I took it tentatively, and he smiled softly. "There is no need to be nervous or embarrassed, Bella. We all know each other here." He whispered.

My eyes widened as I released his hand and stepped back into Edward's protecting comfort.

Edward growled behind me. "Jasper that wasn't necessary." He paused. I turned my head up to look at him. He looked furious, of what I don't know. I don't think I did anything wrong. "No. She didn't and now you've scared her." He paused again, watching Jasper with a strange concentration. I knew what was happening then. He was reading Jasper's thoughts. "Jasper." He growled menacingly, his eyes hardening.

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Emmett boomed behind us, I heard a soft giggle coming from Jasper's side. Alice had stood up next to Jasper, and watched the exchange between Edward and Jasper.

I stared at her, raising a questionable eyebrow in her direction. She shook her head softly telling me the talk will come later.

"I was just suggesting to Ed-"

"Jasper." Edward said again, a growl escaping his frowning lips. Jasper raised a blonde eyebrow at Edward, his lips curling into a mocking smile. Edward growled louder and Jasper's smile widened. "No."

Jasper nodded slowly and looked down at Alice with a soft smile. Alice looked at him with the same smile on her face. How much had I missed?

Edward took my hand in his and tugged me over toward the couch. Emmett and Rosalie stood by the window on the far wall, watching with amused smiles on their faces.

They stood close to one another. I watched in confused awe as Emmett picked up Rosalie's dainty hand in his and kissed her knuckles. She giggled softly before pulling her hand from his and smacking him lightly in the chest with it. He chuckled breathlessly; rubbing at the spot Rosalie had hit him.

Didn't they hate each other? Correction: Didn't she hate him?

I sat next to Edward, him refusing to let go of my hand much to my embarrassment. I was enormously aware at how closely we sat on the couch. I bit my lip, watching him from the corner of my eye. He was pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed, breathing in deep calming breaths. I wonder what got him so worked up in the first place.

Was it our...almost kiss at the stairs? Does he feel guilty...I thought...He looked like he wanted to kiss me. The way he held my face in his strong hands and his eyes hinted that he did. The way they looked deep int-

"Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear. I jumped, turning my head to look at him. He chuckled, leaning back against the couch cushions. I frowned, watching his face relax from the angry scowl.

"What?" I asked him cautiously. He shook his head, leaning his head back against the seat. He reached out to pull on a strand of chocolate brown hair, twirling it around his long fingers. He stared into my eyes with the same electrifying intensity he had on the stairs. I turned my body so I could face him properly. He smiled at me, squeezing the hand that he still held.

A throat was cleared in the room it broke the stillness in the room. It was Emmett who spoke.

"So," he started looking at everyone with a cheeky smile on his face. "Are we going to talk or stare at each other with goo-goo eyes?" He raised his dark eyebrows at Edward and me. I blushed and ducked my head to look at my lap.

Emmett laughed heartily before a loud smacking sound stopped him mid-laugh. He groaned mumbling under his breath. Edward sat up chuckling. I glanced through the curtain of my hair, and saw him rubbing at the back of his neck. I looked at Rosalie, and smiled slightly when I saw her glaring at Emmett with an annoyed smile on her lips.

"So." I looked at Jasper, who was still watching Rosalie and Emmett with amusement, curiously. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Now that the re-introductions have been made." He glanced at Alice when he said this, making me curious.

We needed to talk soon.

"Can we move on to a more...important topic?" he asked cautiously. I watched his eyes travel from Emmett to Edward, who both nodded at him to continue.

This made me nervous. What is it they have to tell us that is so important? I had noticed yesterday how Edward seemed to choose his words carefully when he spoke. I noticed everything about Edward. I glanced at Edwards face, and saw him watching me intently. My face flushed, embarrassed that I'd been caught.

"So...You know to a point who you are." I nodded, and saw Rosalie and Alice do the same. "Goddesses. Angels sent to earth in human form to protect human race from being destroyed." We nodded.

Edward had explained this to us.

However, the question that now came to mind was what did we save them from being destroyed by? Jasper looked at me and smiled as if sensing my curiosity. "You all have powers. Powers that you kept with you during the transformation. The transformation is-"

"Jasper! Get on with it will you. You're making me anxious." Emmett said impatiently. He pushed away from the wall and sat on the chair next to the window.

Jasper glared at Emmett for the interruption before continuing. "Anyways. You're very powerful. All of you".

"But what exactly are we protecting humanity from?" Rosalie asked. I look over at her, and smiled at the knowledge that at least we were on the same page.

Jasper raises a hand up. "We'll get to that." I felt Edward's knee bouncing anxiously, shaking the couch lightly. I squeezed his hand softly. He sighed, squeezing my hand back. It took all of my control for me to not look at him.

Rosalie huffed, and walked over to where Emmett sat. She plopped down on the arm, slapping the arm that wrapped around her waist.

"You pledged your allegiance to humanity, and were sent to live on earth. You were placed with a normal human family, lived normal lives until you turned to a certain age where your powers began to manifest themselves." He paused, glancing at Edward. "That's where we come in." He said nodding at Emmett and Edward.

I chuckled when I saw that Rosalie had moved down to sit on Emmett's lap. She glanced at me and blushed lightly, quickly looking away.

"We are angels, and we pledge to protect you from...danger. We kept are angelic forms to make it easier to keep track of you." Emmett snorted, and Edward chuckled softly. His thumb was rubbing over my knuckles soothingly. Jasper glared at Emmett and Edward.

"It was my decision. I wanted to experience being human like her. Even if I wasn't there the whole time, I knew she was safe. Her reincarnations where never too far from Bella's." He said softly at the end of his small rant, looking down at Alice adoringly. She smiled brightly, her eyes glinting with unshed tears.

What the hell? What does he mean experience being human? He's an angel...

"Oh." I gasped. My eyes widened as I looked at Jasper. I mean really look at him. There were no wings protruding from his back. He looked...human. "You're human." I said to Jasper in awe as I looked over his shoulders. He smiled, rubbing a hand over where his wings would be.

"Yes and it was very painful. It is a very simple thing to do though it requires a lot of concentration. It isn't easy tucking these in. I wouldn't recommend it." He said somberly while rubbing at his shoulder blades. I blinked, looking away from his shoulders.

I thought about what he had said and tried picturing Edward without his gossamer wings. It didn't work; it was like picturing someone without a face. It doesn't look right does it?

I turned around to look at Edward. He was frowning looking down at our intertwined hands. The look on his face nearly broke my heart. I wanted to see him smile again. I scooted closer towards him. He looked up, surprised. I smiled sheepishly. He smiled softly tugging on my hand to bring me closer. I leaned back against his chest. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and sighed.

Jasper cleared his throat to get the attention from everyone in the room again. "You all have your individual powers as do we. Edward can read minds. Emmett is incredibly strong and I can know the emotions of everyone around me."

"He's our very own shrink." Emmett laughed. I giggled. Edward snickered, shaking my body with the force of his chuckle.

Waves of calm spread throughout the room causing me to sigh and snuggle further into Edward's chest.

"Can you get to the damn point? Who are we protecting the humans from?" Rosalie exclaimed. I turned to look at her, surprised at her outburst. She raised her eyebrows, crossing her long arms over her chest. "Well?"

Jasper hesitated, staring between Edward and Emmett. "I..."

"They're called the Volturi. And the only one that can defeat them is Bella."

* * *

_!Gasp!_

_Another Cliffie for you! I know they suck but what's a story without them... right?_

_Anyways._

_As you can see things are getting complicated. _

_I actually feel bad this time...all the cliffies...Can you guess who said the a the last line? _


	17. Intrusion

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

Bella POV**

"They're called the Volturi. And the only one that can defeat them is Bella" Alice said. She smiled at me, her grey eyes glinting with unshed tears. I didn't understand what was going on. She must be wrong. She made a mistake....

Alice doesn't make mistakes: Not ever.

"NO!" Edward roared. He shot out of his seat and stalked over to where Alice sat. His wings flapped angrily, stirring the air in the room. He stared at Alice with smoldering green eyes. They were dark with anger.

Jasper growled at Edward, standing in front of Alice in a protective stance. "Calm down, Edward."

Emmett got up from his seat, and stood a few feet from them. His muscles tensed as if ready for battle. Rosalie stood at his side with a scowl on her beautiful face.

Edward turned his fiery gaze on Jasper, a low growl slipped through his tight lips. "No." I stood up from my seat and walked to Edward's side. I placed a restraining hand on his arm. He shook it off and took another step forward.

I ignored the pain that came from his rejection. After all, there were more important things to worry about now. My feelings were not being one of them.

"Show me the rest of it Alice." He snarled, glaring down at her. I placed my hand again on his arm, shaking him softly. This time, instead of rejection, he stepped back and pulled me behind him. I peeked from under his arm and looked at Alice's dejected face.

Alice shook her head and stepped around Jasper to stand in front of Edward. Jasper shifted to the side as wave of tranquility spread around the room.

Edward relaxed unconsciously reaching for my hand. I squeezed it, smiling up softly at his tense expression. "Edward." I whispered stepping closer to him, my body needing the contact like a drug.

He didn't look down at me. Instead, he continued to glare at Alice. Alice sighed softly before closing her eyes. Her body swayed slightly, and then went completely still.

_'Bella...'_ A voice in my head whispered. My breath hitched in my throat at the unrecognized voice. _'I know you can hear me, sweet Bella.'_ The voice continued.

I looked around the room startled. _'No... I'm not there. Come to me, Bella. We need you.'_

I gasped. Jasper looked over at me and furrowed his brow. "Bella?" He asked, perplexed. Edward hissed beside me. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. His eyes were closed in concentration as he watched Alice's vision.

_'Bella...'_ My heart beat quickened. _'Bella. Bella. Don't be afraid of me.'_ The ominous voice whispered with a chuckle. The image of me and Edward in the forest flitted though my mind.

I gasped loudly, a hand coming to my mouth in shock. Jasper stepped close to me, a worried expression on his face. "Bella, are you alright?" Jasper's voice faded when the image in my mind shifted and Edward spoke.

_"Bella, where are you going?" Edward said a crooked smile on his face. His eyes watched me tenderly. _

_"I have no idea." I had said. He laughed throwing his head back; I remembered how my heart jumped in my chest at the sound of his voice. _

_'Bella...' The voice came again. _

_"Come on." Edward said, walking the other way. I sighed, my breathing was heavy. I followed him a few steps behind, keeping my eyes on the ground while I walked. _

_'Such a clumsy thing...' A jovial laugh sounded in my head. _

"Who are you?" I asked, angry at the intrusion of my mind, my memories, but I felt the suffocating fear that made me take gasping breaths of air.

_'These aren't your memories.'_ The voice laughed again. A sharp pain came to the side of my head. I gasped. My hands came up to clutch my head. My heart thundered in my chest as my head throbbed with pain.

"Bella! Bella, are you alright?" Edward's voice broke through the fog in my mind.

_'Bella, Bella, Bella....' _The voice sang in my head. My head throbbed as he sang louder and louder. Tears gathered in my eyes at the pain.

"Stop!" I yelled. My lungs fought for air as I sobbed. Tears spilled and ran down my cheeks; I was gasping and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bella!" My legs gave out underneath me. Strong arms wrapped around me, holding me upright. The voice in my head laughed maniacally.

'_So weak....' _The voice clucked its tongue in disapproval._ 'Come to me, Bella. We can make you strong...so strong...'_The voice in my head cooed.

I heard voice's around me: Familiar voices calling my name. "Edward." I gasped, clutching my head tighter.

"Bella. Can you hear me Bella?" Pain shot through my body and I double over, a hand clutching my stomach.

_'Don't resist, Bella.' _The voice threatened. An ancient anger made me gasp in outrage. I didn't understand where it came from. A side of me cowered and sobbed as the pain intensified. Another side of me was livid.

"Get out of my head!" I shrieked angrily. A strange pulse started at my fingertips, the pain pushed away as the tingles traveled through my body.

_'NO!'_ The voice cried. Gasping and painful shrieking was all I heard. But it wasn't enough. The anger and desperation shook my body of all pain and fear.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled, pushing the pulse harder in my head. Another pain filled cry sounded then silence. I waited, but nothing came. My breathing was heavy as exhaustion made my body limp. My heartbeat slowed, and settled at its normal pace. The pain was gone, and I felt numb. I closed my eyes too tired to keep them open.

"Bella!" The velvety voice said anxiously from nearby. I opened my eyes and saw Edwards face hovering near my own. His hand cupped my cheek as his thumbs wiped away the tears that still fell." Bella." He said much softer this time.

I whimpered softly, my mind unable to focus on his face as I fought to remain conscious. "Edward." I mumbled. My eyes closed and I let out a breathy sigh. My mind and body begged for sleep, but I couldn't. I felt different. I had changed. Images flashed through my mind, some familiar to me. Others foreign and unexplained: Memories.

_Edward and me in a room with many windows. I wore a dress right out of a Jane Austen novel, ruffles and all. The deep blue of my dress made my skin look creamy in the faint light. Edward watched as I read in the small but comfortable chair in the corner. _

_Always watching. Always listening. Always waiting._

_Alice, Rosalie, and I were dancing together in the moonlight surrounded by flowers and tall trees. Our hair was twisting and turning as we spun together in circles, never releasing each others hands. _

_There is a bare and deserted field. The once peaceful blue sky is tainted black by anger and hate._

_A deadly warning delivered by a single red rose. There are three men with hooded faces. Dark shadows tormenting dreams turning them into terrorizing nightmares. _

_I saw myself locking swords with an angel with midnight black wings. The malicious smile on my enemies face mocked me. The sleek metal glinted in the light from the moon as I brought it down on the dark angel. I pulled back and he laughed. I came forth again, raising the magnificent sword high with a fierce battle cry. _

_Dazzling White and bright light. Edward together and me, lying on the soft grass. A cocoon of feathers surrounded us as he leaned down towards my lips. A crown made from colorful flowers and a single bronze feather adorning it._

_Hands clasped together, souls intertwined, and hearts beating in harmony, as the sun set in the horizon. _

Then everything went black.

......................................................................*.........................................................................

I woke up to the milky light from the moon as it slipped through the sheer curtains in the room.

I blinked, rubbing the lingering sleep from my eyes.

"Glad to see you are awake." The velvety voice came from the chair near the window, neatly obscured by the shadows. I sat up on my elbows, and groaned.

My body felt stiff and numb. I must have slept for a long time. I stretched my arms over my head, and hummed in pleasure as I felt the soreness lessen. "How long have I been asleep? What time is it?" I asked scratching my arm distractedly. My mind was still fuzzy, and my mouth tasted absolutely horrid.

I hate morning breath.

"It's midnight. You have been asleep for a long time." He whispered. I could hear a deep sadness in his voice. I frowned and I leaned back against the headboard. I fought to remember the events prior to my falling asleep. I closed my eyes, wondering if anything could ever be simple again.

Even remembering became a challenge for my brain.

I sighed, and opened my eyes to look at where Edward sat. I could see his outline in the faint glow coming from the window, a dark shadow just in reach of the light.

"Edward, do you re-" I was interrupted by the rude growling that came from stomach. I blushed, my hands clutching my abdomen in an attempt to muffle the growls. Edward laughed freely and I heard his chair creak as he stood. He stood in direct line with the light coming from the window, making it able for me to see him.

I watched as he stretched his arms over his head, almost touching the ceiling, as if he had been sitting in the chair for a long while. He walked over to the bed, the light from the moon reflecting an unearthly glow over his form like a halo.

He stood in front of me, watching my face with amusement. "Hungry?" He asked while chuckling under his breath. I continued to stare at him eyes widened in awe.

Was I drooling?

"Bella?" He called more forcefully. I blinked out of my daze, and a fresh wave of blush coating my cheeks. I cleared my throat awkwardly, avoiding eye contact by looking down at my lap.

My stomach growled again, louder and more impatient. My blush deepened and I chuckled nervously. "I didn't eat any breakfast." I said lamely.

Edward nodded, chuckling softly and extended a pale hand in front of him. "Come on." I took his hand, and stood up from the bed. He smiled down at me, before tugging me along behind him.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled us into the dark hallway. All the doors were closed and it was dead quiet. Edward walked forward confidently as if the darkness didn't phase his eyesight at all. I stumbled over my feet once or twice, and had to put a hand out in front of me to keep my balance.

"To get you something to eat, of course. Be careful." We had reached the stairs, and he helped me step on the first steps.

I held my breath as my foot hovered over the step before carefully stepping down. Edward held my hand tightly in his as he guided me slowly down the dark stairs.

I sighed as I stepped down on what I was sure to be the last step. Edward chuckled in the dark. "Hold on." He let go of my hand and I heard his light footsteps as he stepped away from me. A moment later, the light was turned on and I blinked a few times before my eyes became accustom to the light.

Edward leaned against the wall, watching me with an annoyingly smug smile on his beautiful face. I glared at him as I walked towards the kitchen. "Good idea, Edward. Let's turn on the lights after Bella has risked her life yet again by walking down completely dark stairs. Why didn't I think of this before?" I said bitterly while smiling sweetly up at him.

Edward frowned, his eyebrows scrunching up together adorably. He looked at me for a moment before smiling crookedly. Damn. My heart stuttered, and a colorful blush lit my cheeks.

Edward's smile widened and he took my hand back in his. He looked down at our hands for a moment before looking back up at me. Some strange emotion lit his green eyes. "I didn't want to let go of your hand." He whispered softly. His eyes bore down on my own, green emeralds dancing wildly with emotion.

I opened my mouth to speak but my stomach decided to make itself heard again with a loud growling that echoed in the silence.

Edward chuckled, tugging on my hand. "Come on. Let's go feed that thing before it attacks me." I glared at him, but was unable to hold the smile that came to my lips at the sound of his laughter.

Edward flicked the lights on in the kitchen. I made a beeline to the refrigerator, my stomach growing more impatient. Edward stood by the sink and rested against the counters. I opened the drawer where I knew Esme kept her special cheese and ham.

I placed all the ingredients on the granite countertop. I felt Edward's eyes on me as I prepared my sandwich. I heard him clear his throat and I glanced over my shoulder to look at him. He smiled before pushing away from the counter and walking towards the opened fridge.

He wrinkled his nose as he perused through the drawers and shelves. He smiled brightly and reached in one of the shelves. He stepped back holding a gallon of milk, smiling down at me with a victoriously. I giggled at his antics as I finished my sandwich. I opened the dishwasher at my side and plucked a glass from one of the trays.

Edward took the glass from my hand and poured the milk. He handed me back the cup and turned to return the milk on the shelf. I took a small sip of the white drink and took a bit out of my sandwich. I stared at the crescent shaped bite in the bread.

"Aren't you going to sit down and eat?" His voice, so close, startled me. I looked up at him, and shook my head.

"I don't have to sit to eat a sandwich." I said, taking another sip of my drink. Edward watched me with a strange fascination. I blushed of course. "Edward?"

"Yes." he said nodding his head for me to continue. I chewed slowly thinking over my question.

"Do you...What happened to me yesterday? Before I fell asleep or passed out. All I remember is voices. Everything else is somewhat fuzzy to me right now." I stopped myself before I could start my nervous blabbering.

"I was really hopping you would tell me. I don't really know what happened. One moment you were fine, the next you're yelling at the top of your lungs to "Stop" while clutching your head between your hands. I don't understand what happened." Pain took over his features as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb.

A deep silence settled between us, I finished my snack and placed the used dishes inside the dishwasher. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and leaned back against the counter. I sighed heavily, feeling guilty for worrying him like this.

"I'm sorry." I whispered fidgeting with my hands as I waited for his response. I kept my gaze locked on the tiled floor.

"For what?" He asked and I heard the angered edge to it. I brought my head up to look at him. He gazed down at me with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry: For everything." I whispered ducking my head. For being a burden, that causes you headaches and pain.

"Bella." Edward whispered. He coaxed my head up with a finger and gazed deeply into my eyes. "You're not a burden. How could you even think that?" He said in a low tone and I could hear the pain in his voice. Edward continued to stare at my face, seemingly lost in thought. His hand moved to gently cup my face.

My heart beat wildly in my chest and I was sure he could hear it. A strange feeling came to my stomach as I stared up at him, meeting his gaze. I felt uneasy. Almost on edge. I had the strange urge to run and hide under my sheets. Away from the strange feelings he evoked in me.

Edward was going to drive me crazy.

_"Bella don't be angry at me." _

_"I told you not to buy me anything, Edward. Nothing." I turned away from him, and through the French doors to the balcony. The night sky above me was mesmerizing; it was a perfect night. _

_I heard Edward let out a frustrated breath. "Bella?" He said. I shook my head refusing to look at him. I heard him approach me. I kept my head looking straight, resisting the urge to turn around and look at him. Or jump into his arms._

_My dress swayed in the calm breeze. I wrapped my arms around my torso to keep warm. "Please, forgive me?" He whispered behind me. I turned my head, and jumped. He was leaning forward towards me. His face was right above my shoulder. He glanced at me with his jewel eyes. A smile played at his lips. _

_He knew my weakness. _

_I turned to face him, and fought to contain the grin that came forth at the look on his face. His bottom lip jutted out playfully. His eyes widened as if to convince me of his innocence. _

_Irresistible. _

_My arms wrapped around his broad shoulders on their own accord. His wings fluttered softly with the wind. I smiled up at his pout. "Don't try that with me." He frowned, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion from my statement. My smile widened as I continued, whispering, "You were already forgiven before you asked for forgiveness". _

_He smiled crookedly, his arms taking their place around my waist. He brought my body closer to his, and I could feel his heart humming in his chest. I watched as his gaze drifted lower, to my lips. His head dipped down a hint before his eyes flashed to mine, asking for permission. I rolled my eyes and stood on my tip toes to reach him. _

_His smile widened as he lowered his head down to mine. His lips hovered above mine. I cursed my short height as I tried to raise myself higher. This amused him._

_Foolish conceited beautiful angel._

_I growled in anger as he chuckled. He leaned down again, enough for his lips to just brush over mine. _

_"I love you, Bella." He whispered against my lips..._

I gasped as the memory slowly faded. My eyes widened as the image of Edward and I on the private balcony remained etched into my mind.

Where did come from?

Was that a memory...?

Was that really me...? In a past life...? With Edward...?

I never...

It couldn't have been...

Could that have really been me...?

* * *

_So Sorry for the late update.  
_

_This chapter took me forever to finish! _

_Review! Ask questions. Tell me what you tihink. _


	18. Understanding

Disclaimer: Not mine. Unfortunately.

* * *

**_Bella POV _**

_Reincarnation..._

The word echoed in my thoughts, answering every single question, _well most of them_, that my mind had brought forward in those few seconds of confusion.

_Few seconds? _

_More like an hour._

That was a memory. It was me in a different time, a different place...

A different life.

_"What do you mean 'every cycle'? For how long have we lived?" _

_"For a long time..._

_ After you die in your human bodies, your souls are put to rest for a time..." _

Edward had explained it before but I had never really understood it; it never made sense to me. Still doesn't, but I can feel most of the confusion drifting away. It all sounds like it came from a fantasy novel.

_It wasn't on Harry Potter, was it?_

_No._

_Things like this can't happen to me. _Me, who has never traveled, that has average grades and no car. Who plans to go to college and study English literature, and become a writer someday. This like this wouldn't happen to me.

_They steer clear._

I only had a vague idea of what this meant, I had questions. _Naturally._

But now, I had an understanding. I could sit with Edward and drill question, after question, the right questions.

Now all I need is the answers. If he'll give me those answers.

_He will. _

_He better._

My mind floated in relief. With just one word, my whole world has tilted on its axis.

_That's not as exciting as that sounds._

_Whatever._

"Bella?"

_Way to rain on my parade._

_I was…having an epiphany here. _

_Took you long enough._

I blinked. Edward stood in front of me, really close, staring at my face with eyes full of concern. "Are you alright?" He asked as soon as he realized I was back in orbit. He gripped my shoulders with gentle hands but with enough pressure for me to realize how freaked out he was.

_Did he think I was-_

I stared into his eyes, swirling green fields endlessly beautiful, and I suddenly understood his wild expression. He thought I was going to faint, or _whatever it is I do, _again. I smiled, cheeks burning."I'm fine."

He relaxed, letting go of my arms. He didn't step back and the close nearness of our bodies was making me dizzy.

"What were you thinking that had you in such a trance?" He asked softly but I could still hear the frustrated curiosity in his voice. The questions had been pushed away now came back with such a roaring vengeance that I had to bite my lip to keep from shouting them out.

_That might just be the best approach._

_Sort them out, pick the best one._

I took a deep, calming breath and settled on the first one that came to my mind.

"How many lives have I lived?" I asked looking him deep in the eye.

Edward blinked, shocked at my question. He didn't see it coming. He stared at me for a while.

"Many. You may not be able to remember them all but some will come to you." He said. His voice sounded strained, as if the topic caused him pain. But my curiosity trumped my worry.

_Or care._

"How does it all work? How have I died? Have I had any other names, looked different? Where have I-"

"Calm down, Bella." Someone said from behind me. I turned and smiled at Jasper who leaned against the doorway. A wave of tranquility wafted through the room and calm, warming sensation came over me.

"Good Morning, Jasper. Can't sleep?" I asked glancing back at Edward. He looked strangely relieved at Jasper's sudden appearance.

_Or not…Maybe I'm misinterpreting that for something else._

Jasper's deep chuckle focused my attention back on him. "I don't sleep remember. I might look human, but that doesn't mean I am." He said walking towards where Edward and I stood by the refrigerator.

Jasper stopped a few feet away. He smiled politely at me, but his eyes were glancing nervously over my shoulder at Edward.

"Bella, I would like to answer your questions, if you don't mind." Jasper said his tone apologetic. I nodded mildly confused at his tone and expression. His gaze flickered from Edward's face to mine. They were communicating.

Edward nodded slowly.

_Now that's just rude._

Jasper relaxed, his face shaping itself into the calm, patient mask I have grown used too. "So, which question would you like me to answer first?" He asked patiently, leaning against the refrigerator door.

_Oh, just a million…_

"How does it work? The reincarnations I mean. Am I still the same person each time? Does my appearance change? How can you find me if it does?" I stopped myself. I looked up at Jasper. He wasn't staring at me, he was looking at Edward. The worried expression was back on his face.

_Am I missing something?_

_Yeah, a whole conversation._

"You already know of your angelic origin. You gave up your soul to protect humankind from evil. I know it sounds corny and unbelievable, but it is true. It is a cycle. You are reborn to fight the Volturi and die in the battle then come back again in another time, name, and family. We have tried to break the cycle, trust me when I say this, we have done everything in our power to find a way, but I fear there is no way to break it." He paused glancing over my shoulder again before continuing.

"You haven't changed much physically. You resemble your angelic form, from what I remember. Edward may help you with that question, since he-"

A menacing growl came from behind me and I turned around, wide-eyed. Edward took hold of my arm, his narrowed eyes on Jasper, and pulled me along with him as he walked towards the French doors that led to the backyard.

_Wait._

_What-_

I gasped, glancing back at Jasper. As he passed Edward and I, I noticed the worry in his eyes deepening. "Edward." I said pulling on my arm to free it from his iron grip. "Stop."

_What is his problem?_

Edward growled, not bothering to look at me, and yanked the doors open. He pulled me along with him into the night.

Edward walked purposely towards the trees and into the forest, murmuring occasionally to himself. I kept my eyes on the ground, watching for roots and rocks that got in my way.

Edward pulled me deeper and deeper into the dark forest. My irritation grew as I stumbled along behind him. "Edward?" I said glancing at him quickly before returning my eyes to my feet.

He didn't answer, didn't even glance back at me.

"Edward" I said as the anger and irritation grew. Again, he didn't answer. "Edward! Where are you taking me?"

He stopped walking. He dropped my arm and took a few steps away from me. His hands fisted in his hair. He didn't even glance back to see if I was okay. He didn't seem to care.

_Stop. You know he does._

The anger and frustration swelled up inside me. I was livid. I suddenly had the urged to kick something. I spotted a stump in the shadows, but stopped myself from fulfilling my urge in fear of hurting myself.

_A broken toe was not what I need right now._

"What is wrong with you?!" I asked anger boiling in my veins. I was gasping for breath. A hand rested on my chest, wiling my heart to slow down. As I took in my surroundings, I noticed the night was calm and beautiful. The moon light gave everything a strange glow; it all looked surreal.

Edward faced away from me; his head was tilted up to the sky. The light shadowed over him, making him look like a fallen angel. His wings beat softly at the air showing no sign of tension or anger on him, just complete calm. My anger grew.

_Give him a few minutes._

"Edward." My hand balled in to fists at my side.

"I didn't want you to find out that way." He whispered softly so softly I had to lean in slightly to hear but I still heard the pain in his voice. It shattered me; my anger disappeared as quickly as it came.

_You weren't angry to begin with._

I swallowed the lump that had risen in my throat before walking around him to face him. My heart clenched painfully in my chest at the expression on his face. I have never seen eyes like that before. They were so sad, anguished. Then as they fixed on my face, I swear I could see the beginning of tears.

I wanted so bad to reach towards him, to comfort him that it hurt.

_What had I done? What had I said?_ I raked my mind for anything, something that could have made him look this way. I didn't want to see him like this. I could almost feel his pain...like we were connected. I blinked, astonished, as the thought struck me.

What? Where had that come from?

Then it came to me.

Jasper's words resonated in my head, his peculiar southern drawl shaping every word.

_"It's a cycle. You are reborn, fight the Volturi and die in the battle then come back again in another time, name, and family. We have tried break the cycle, trust me when I have say this, we have done everything in our power to find a way, but I fear there is no way to break it."_

_There's more to that._

But there was more to that. Edward must have heard Jasper's thoughts and whatever Jasper had thought had made him this way. I blinked away the tears. Why do I feel this way? What is happening to me?

_So many questions tonight._

"No, Bella, don't cry. Please, I can't see you this way. Please."I opened my eyes and stared at his distressed face. Our eyes met, and my throat dried, and my stomach fluttered. I took a step closer to him. My cheeks burned.

I couldn't understand my feelings right now, but they were real. _Painfully real_. I took another step towards him.

_I needed to be close to him._

The electricity between us brought us together like that day in the kitchen but it was much more forceful this time. I continued to stare into his eyes as I took another step forward. I could feel the heat of his body, his breath.

_Closer..._

It was Edward who took the next step; bringing us close so his body pressed into mine. I swallowed, staring up at him with wide-eyes as he leaned his head down slowly. Agonizingly slow.

_Kiss him..._

I struggled to keep my eyes opened as he continued to lean his head down. I could see the doubt in his eyes, the longing as they flickered down to my lips.

_Kiss me…_

Something deep inside me snapped, and I barely realized I had leaned up on my toes, until his face was inches from my own. If he leaned forward, just an inch my top lip would brush over his bottom lip.

He leaned forward.

"Edward-"I said, that was a mistake. It moved my lips against his, turning it from a gentle brush into a kiss.

Edward sighed and pressed his lips to mine, tentatively. I responded by pressing mine eagerly against his own. His lips were warm and soft, impossibly soft.

Finally.

I was in heaven, dizzy, breathless, teary eyed**.** I have never felt this way. It was an emotional overdose.

_This was meant to be..._

I felt Edward smile into the kiss, before he pulled back enough to stare at my face. His hand cupped my cheek softly, his thumb brushing over my skin lightly. Edward looked into my eyes, an aching tenderness in them.

"Bella..." He said. I shook my head, touching my fingers to his lips to keep him quiet.

"Shh... you'll ruin the moment."I whispered. He kissed my fingers softly, while wrapping his arms around me. I sighed wrapping my arms around his chest in return as my head found its way against his hard chest.

_This is where I belong..._

And as we stood under the moon holding each other, a soft whisper just barely audible, sounded in my mind.

_Soul mates..._

_

* * *

_

_Okay first order of business._

I am so sorry, I took so long writing this chapter. I had major writers block. I wrote this chapter like a dozen times and nothing clicked except this one. And it isn't even that good. But it's better than nothing. And…

They finally kissed!

_Second order in business._

Review. Review. Please. _Pretty_. Please.


	19. Dawn

Disclaimer: Not mine. Unfortunately.

* * *

**_Edward's POV_**

_"You already know of your angelic origin. You gave up your soul to protect human kind from evil. I know it sounds corny and unbelievable, but it is true. It is a cycle. You are reborn to fight the Volturi and die in the battle then come back again in another time, name, and family. We have tried to break the cycle, trust me when I say this, we have done everything in our power to find a way, but I fear there is no way to break it."_

His words echoed in my head, reminding me of my vital mistake.

I should have stopped him.

I didn't want her to find out that way. She shouldn't have found out that way.

The frustration and guilt was slowly tearing me apart. The sadness I felt stabbed at my heart with each beat.

And I brought this on myself.

I groaned, and ran a hand through my hair, pulling at the silken strands. I leaned back against the rough bark of the tree, feeling the life that ran deep within, and looked out at the brightening horizon.

Dawn.

I've seen a thousand skies, felt the heat of a thousand suns in my whole lifetime but nothing can ever prepare me for the beauty of a new day, dawn.

_'She has the right to know, Edward. You cannot keep her in the dark like this. It isn't fair...'_

_'Fair!'_ I wanted to yell at him. _'Life isn't fair. It never is, no matter how many times you live. It never is fair.'_

_But I didn't yell._

I just…

I let myself be persuaded. I feared for her, every second, dreading the single day when I shall find her gone. I was being selfish, I knew, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her.

I didn't want her to suffer like I do, knowing every day, every minute leads her closer to her death. Holding on to every second, every moment knowing everything will change again, far too soon. The burden of knowing.

She is only seventeen in human years.

That is the only age she has ever known.

She is Isabella, Caroline, Mabel, Menefer, Bayle and numerous other names but to me she is my soul. And I love her. So deeply, it tears at my spirit every time we part.

I closed my eyes against the growing pain in my chest.

_"Edward...?" I heard her whisper from below. I could see her now, her light brown hair swayed as it hung down to her waist. She took cautious steps, her hazel eyes shifting nervously with each sound. "Edward, my love, where are you...?"_

_I shifted on my branch, waiting for the perfect moment. _

_Then she looked up. _

_I jumped down, quicker than she could blink, in front of her. She let out a frightened squeak, and jumped away from me. _

_"Hello, love." I took a step closer, smiling when she took a step back. She smiled at me, a small wicked smile, and dashed off into the woods. _

_I blinked, dazed, before running off after her. She was quick, darting in between the trees and slipping through were I could not fit. She laughed as she ran the sound echoing of in the dark English woodlands. _

_"Come, Edward...Catch me if you can..."_

I opened my eyes to the light of the oncoming sunrise. I smiled crookedly, relishing at the fond memory.

_'Edward?'_

_'Where the hell is Edward?'_

I sighed, hearing the questioning thoughts back at the house, where Bella slept peacefully. I should be there with her, watching as she slept, making sure she is safe.

I stared up at the brightening sky, seeing my life as it is and as it was:

A brand new day, a brand new cycle, Bella.

I felt the thousand-year-old pain in my heart ease and cool with the determination that it now held. I sat for a while longer watching as the sun rose high in the sky.

_I will catch you, my love, and keep you with me till the end of time._

_She will live. _

_The cycle will break and she will live._

_I will end it. _

_Even if I die trying...._

_.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

**_Bella POV_**

_Screaming. _

_Running outside of my door. _

_I jumped from my bed, not bothering to grab my robe from where it lay on the bed. I then slipped on my slippers and ran from the room. I ran down the dark hall, dodging the crying maids that came in my way. _

_I called for father, but it was hopeless he would never hear me over the chaos. _

_"Mabel!" I turned and ran towards my father. He stood in front of the staircase, holding on to the rail tightly._

_"Father! What is happening?"_

_"They have come! Just as they promised they would."I glanced down at the door, where the butler and other servants blocked the entrance with various pieces of furniture from the rooms. A loud murmur could be heard from beyond the door. _

_"Run, Mabel, Run. Do not stay here. You must run." I could hear the mob now. Father stood at the staircase, watching the front door. The servants were in uproar; running and shoving each other around in hurry to leave the manor. _

_"I will not leave you. I cannot. Come, we must leave now." I pulled on his sleeve, but he did not move. He turned towards me, a grave expression on his face. Tears gathered in my eyes at the sadness I saw in his eyes. _

_"Go. I will hold them while you escape. Run into the forest and hide-" He broke off as the front door thumped and more screaming could be heard from outside. An orange light seeped through the thick curtains. Another thump and the wood in the door groaned. _

_"Go! Now! Run, Mabel, my beautiful child." He took hold of my arm and led me down the stairs. He pushed me away towards the kitchens. "Go! Run into the forest and hide." _

_I hesitated, tears blurring my vision as I stared at my father's face. His long blonde hair was strewn around his face, his hazel eyes blazed with anger and determination. "Go!"_

_I jumped, picking up the hem of my night shift. I ran down the hall towards the kitchens, avoiding the running maids. I ran past the kitchens and out the servant's door._

_The night was cold and damp. I shivered, regretting leaving my robe on the bed. I continued to run not daring to look back at the manor: My home. I could still hear the screaming mob, but now another sound accompanied it. _

_A deafening roar erupted; a sick cackle in the still night. _

_I tripped over roots and slipped over rocks, but I never stopped running. My father's voice sounded in my head._

_'Run! Mabel, Run!'_

_It was when I had stumbled over another overgrown root that I slowed my pace. I leaned against the damp bark of a tree, shivering fiercely. _

_Damn my clumsiness. I could have been half way towards Scotland by now. _

_I jumped at the subtle rustling in the leaves. I backed away from the tree, and faced the direction in which the sound came from. I braced myself for an attack. I faced the palm of my hands forward, as if I was pushing against an invisible wall._

_A figure stepped out from the shadows and into the faint moon light. I blinked, and gasped as I realized what stood in front of me. _

_An angel..._

"Are you alright, Bella?"

I jumped from my seat, holding a hand to my mouth to keep from crying out. Alice sat in front of me in the cafeteria at Forks High. I moved the hand on my mouth down to my chest and over my heart.

"Bella?" I swallowed and raised a hand in a gesture for her to wait

_Calm…_

"Just give me a minute to restart my heart." Alice laughed, throwing her head back. I glared at her and blushed as I saw that people were staring at our table with annoyed curiosity.

_Take a picture, it lasts longer._

Alice made a show of wiping tears from her eyes, still chuckling softly. "It wasn't that funny." I muttered petulantly. People, specifically Jessica Stanley, were watching our table now.

_Nosy, little…rabbit monster. _

_What? _

_What am I in third grade?_

"I'm sorry, but you should have seen your face." She laughed again, dodging the bottle cap I threw at her. "What were you thinking about, anyways? You had this dazed and confused look on your face."

_Right._

I shook my head, and leaned forward in my seat to whisper, "I was having another memory of a past life. My name was Mabel and I was chased out of my home by the town mob, who wanted to execute me for witchcraft. I think it was in the middle ages. I am not sure..."

_I also saw my father die, well; I saw my house burn down to the ground with my father inside._

_I don't want to think about that._

I trailed off and stared at the window in the cafeteria, wondering if Edward was out there in the rain watching over me.

_Probably not, wouldn't want to get the precious plumes wet._ A vicious inner voice whispered.

_Shut. It._

"Oh! Me too! My name was Alicia, what a name change huh? Anyways, I am sure it was the middle ages, since that was the period where they did witch-hunts. Can you believe they actually hunted vampires? That's pretty sad if you ask me..."

I nodded absentmindedly, staring out of the window at the rainy sky. I knew he was out there. I could almost feel him. The connection we made last night was still there, it was just much stronger now.

_Right…_

"Bella, it's time to go to class." I looked away from the window to Alice who sat in front of me with eyebrows raised and narrowed eyes. This was her typical expression of annoyance.

"Sorry..."I mumbled, picking up my food-filled tray and dumping it in the trash. I grabbed my lemonade bottle from the table, along with my bag. I hissed when I felt a cold liquid running down my hand. "What…?"

_Genius._

Alice walked ahead of me, laughing. I stared at the bottle in my hand and realized the problem.

"Damn, Pixie." I muttered as I tossed my lemonade in the trash. I walked out of the cafeteria and made my way across campus towards the Gym.

I pulled my hood over my head and trudged my way across the mist to the Gym building. I walked into the locker room just as the last bell rang. I changed into my P.E clothes and went out to the roll-call area.

After the coach had finished attendance, he called everyone to teams for a rousing game of volleyball. I groaned, rubbing my arms self-consciously. I noticed that my teammates groaned softly as well, all except one, who smiled brightly at me.

Mike Newton.

_The bane of my existence._

The coach blew the whistle and we all got into positions. I did what I always did when playing a team sport: I stayed out of everyone's way and avoided the ball at all costs.

_All costs._

I had just moved out of the way from an incoming ball to watch another one of my teammate's skilled spike, or whatever it was over the net, when Mike Newton slithered over to my side.

"Hey, Bella." I turned my head just a fraction and sent a small smile in his direction.

_I shouldn't have done that._

_It was like feeding a wild animal; they eat the food, and keep coming back for more. _

_Again and again._

Except Mike wasn't an animal.

_He was annoying._

I saw his smile widen from the corner of my eye, but I had to turn my head from the game and find out, not that I knew what was going on in the game in the first place. It all looked like a game of monkey in the middle to me**.**

"Bella, I was wondering..." _Uh-oh_. Bad things usually come from, I was wondering... "If you aren't too busy this weekend... maybe we could go out to Port Angeles and have some dinner...?"

_Will he ever give_ _up?_

_No, and I just fed him. _

_Suck it up_

_Not helping._

I glanced away from the game to look at his face. I sighed inwardly at the expression on his face. How can someone so irritating and annoyingly persistent look so adorably nervous? Mike Newton can, but even his adorably nervous face won't change my mind.

"Mike...um, maybe that isn't such a good idea. Maybe we can just stay friends. It'll be for the best." I said in my most contrite tone.

_Maybe I should smile._

I waited for him to move away, tail between the legs, but when he didn't I got nervous. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and found him watching me.

_Damn._

I don't think I did a good job because instantly his eyes narrowed and a strange, wicked smile that didn't seem like him at all.

_I should have smiled._

"Of course _Isabella_, I would love to be friends."He turned back to the game. The icy glint in his eyes sent a shiver down my spine, and I moved away from him, needing to have some distance between us.

_Okay…_

I continued to glance his way as the game progressed. Something, maybe my instincts, were telling me that something was wrong, that there was something wrong in the way his gaze changed from a warm ocean blue to cold crystals.

_And they way he said my name...why did it sound so familiar?_

"Bella!"

My head snapped back to the game and I watched as the white ball sailed directly towards me. My eyes widened as I saw that the innocent white ball had transformed into a massive black shape, shadows writhed over its perimeter as it flew in the air.

_I don't know what I did, I honestly don't know how I did it, but I did._

_Maybe my reflexes finally kicked in._

Something inside me clicked. My temples tingled, then my fingertips. I braced my hands much like Mabel, I, had done in the past.

I didn't know what I was doing, but as I watched the ball draw closer I had a certain understanding of what was going on.

I glanced, by _mistake_, in the direction of Mike Newton to see him smiling maniacally before the glint in his eyes disappeared and the smile wiped itself from his face.

_Him. He's doing this._

I watched transfixed as dark shadow appeared beside his frail, swaying body. The shadow watched me with the same icy glare and malevolent smile on its eerie lips. Then it winked and disappeared.

_Just…what?_

_Now I can see ghosts. _

_I did not imagine that._

I didn't have time to think. The ball was still heading towards me, its shadows arching and writhing around it. A strange hissing noise, I noticed, came from it as it flew. They were words that were indecipherable to my ears**.**

I felt the tingling in my hands deepen, but it was not unpleasant. My body leaned back a bit as the tingles grew as if I held a great weight in my hands. 

Then the weight decreased, and my body rocked forward with the force of it. I didn't understand what had happened until I heard the shocked gasps. I opened my eyes, not remembering when I had closed them, and realized what had happened.

I-I...had pushed away the flying, writhing phantom ball away and sent it flying in the other direction...where, coincidently enough, the coach stood. I resisted the urge to groan when I saw the teacher's face, and the quickly purpling bruise on his forehead.

I winced as he raised his hand, and curled two fingers. I nodded, ignoring the giggles and snickers that followed as I walked across the gym.

He only pointed to the bleachers and gave me a glare that shut me up from apologizing. I sat down obediently, bringing my knees to my chest and resting my chin on them to watch the rest of the game.

_I feel exhausted_… I closed my eyes and relaxed…lulled by the far away, distant sounds in the gym.

Finally, the coach blew the whistle, making me jump in surprise. I rose on numb, shaky legs. I walked off with the rest of the group towards the locker rooms, keeping my head down in shame to see the glares from my 'teammates'. Apparently, my little 'move' had made the opposing team win by a point.

I noticed somebody slip beside me as we walked but I kept my head down, refusing to acknowledge their presence.

"Hey, Bella. Don't be so hard on yourself. It was an honest mistake. It could have happened to anyone, right?" I glanced up at his face and smiled sadly. He really was a nice person, a little odd, but a good guy all the same.

"No, Mike. It couldn't." I whispered, slipping behind the doors of the girl's locker room. I changed quickly, not bothering to shower since it was the end of the day and I could shower at home.

I swiped some deodorant and applied some fragrant lotion to my arms before walking out into the rainy day.

I walked as quickly as I possibly could (without slipping) towards Alice's car. I noticed the car lights on and sighed in relief.

I didn't hesitate at the door, knowing she was waiting, and slipped in.

"Hey, Alice." I said, tossing my bag in the seat behind me.

"Hello, Bella." I jumped at the sound of the masculine voice. "How was your day today?"

* * *

_Bum, Bum, Bum. _Gotta love the special effects._ Or onomatopoeia._

_.................?_

What am I talking about?

Story here. 'Nother chapter.

And…a rabbit monster.

That came out of nowhere.

So, review and tell me…

What's your favorite…cute nickname?

_Or evil…_


	20. Distraction

Disclaimer: Not mine. Unfortunately

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Hey, Alice," I said, tossing my bag in the back seat. I ran a hand through my hair debating whether to pick it up in a pony tail or cut it off.

_Cut it off._

"Hello, Bella." I jumped and let out a bona fide "Scream Queen" shriek that rang through the small confines of the car. "How was your day today?"

His laugh boomed out from him, shaking the car as he smacked the steering wheel. He pointed a finger in my direction while laughing and gasping for breath.

_Ah. Emmett._

_The ass. I'll show you how my day has been. _

I glared at him for as long as I could but in the end no one can really resist Emmett's charm. It was unique and kill worthy but it was Emmett.

I laughed right along with him, and it felt good.

_The goof._

I haven't laughed in a long time.

"Damn it, Emmett! You almost gave me a heart attack! What is wrong with you?" I asked staring at his humongous laughing body and leaned back to give him space, or the little of it left.

He barely even fit in the car at all. He was ducking his head to keep it from crashing a hole in the roof; his legs were bent at an uncomfortable angle, his wings folded, and his back arching forward.

_Ouch. That position looks painful. _

The muscles in his arms bulged against the white long sleeved t-shirt that looked about two sizes too small on him.

I wonder how he even managed to fold himself to fit in this tiny car without any help.

_This should be on Ripley's believe it or not._

"I'm sorry, Bella, but that was totally worth it. You should have seen the look on your face." He barked out another laugh. "Oh! Wait, maybe I can show you!"

_Brace yourselves ladies and gentlemen… or just me._

He leaned away from me, placing a large hand on his chest. His mouth formed a silent scream, and blue eyes bulged from his sockets, finishing an expression of fear and surprise that might rival even the best actors.

I gaped at him.

Then he leaned forward, as best as he could in the limited space, and squealed a surprisingly high-pitched tone compared to his usual deep masculine voice.

"I didn't squeal like that!" He scrambled away from me, as I lifted my hand to smack him.

I pressed my back against the seat barely missing the deadly swipe from one of his wings as he struggled to get out of the car.

"Emmett! Watch where you put your feathers!" I yelled, pushing myself flat against the door. Much to my surprise, he did actually manage to get out of the car. I scowled at his back as he disappeared out the door.

"Sorry!"

I heard him laugh loudly, and then his curly head reappeared in the doorframe.

"Check you later, Bella." He said but leaned in farther in the doorway and whispered, "And no wandering into cars. You never know who might be hiding...waiting...to attack!"

I jumped, and smacked my head on the roof. I swear he makes jokes that only he finds funny.

"Grr… Emmett, get out of this car before you break it in half." I leaned back and watched him laugh, smiling at his joy.

_But paybacks a…sucker._

_Right. _

_Oh, shush. _

I took his sudden distraction and used it to my advantage. I raised my hand and landed a loud smack on the back of his head, Rosalie style.

He cried out and bumped his head off the roof in his hasty retreat. I burst out laughing causing tears to leak from my eyes as I clutched my stomach from the intensity of the laughter.

_I get why Rose enjoys it so much. It's, in a way, reliving. _

_Yeah, and it's like kicking a puppy._

Emmett grumbled furiously, rubbing at the back of his head and disappeared out the door for a final time.

_Let's hope…that there are no more surprises or random acts of revenge._

_Cross your fingers, toss a penny in to a fountain, and pray. _

I chuckled breathlessly, wiping the remnant wetness on my cheeks from the runaway happy tears.

I was still laughing when Alice silently stepped into the car, tossing her bag carelessly in the back seat, over mine.

"Hi, Bella," she greeted, slamming the door closed just as small droplets of water hit the roof of the car with empty thuds.

_Good timing._

"Hey, Alice," I said frowning as I saw a scowl that marred her features when she started the car.

_Was it me or did Alice look angry?_

_Oh, you've done it now. _

She didn't respond as we pulled out from the crowded parking lot and it worried me. Did I do something to upset her? Alice always had something to say, some story to tell.

Unfortunately, we were stuck behind Tyler Crowley's blue van, making the silence even more uncomfortable. I bit my lip and stared out the window into the invasion of green vegetation near the side of the road.

_The attack of the Plants, based on a true story._

"Bella, can I tell you something?" I glanced at her, startled by her cryptic request. _When did Alice ever ask?_

"Yeah, you can tell me anything." I didn't have to hesitate in my answer. _Of course not, she was going to tell me anyways. _

"Okay...just listen before you start mumbling and arguing, please?" She shot me a pointed look, and I frowned. She raised her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes in response. _She knew me too well._

_I don't mumble, though. _

"Shoot." I shifted in my seat so I could face her fully. She took a deep breath and chewed on her bottom lip, something that was unusual for her. The silence lengthened, and my patience was running thin.

_Why was the light taking so long to change? _

I huffed impatiently, pulling on my jacket's zipper.

Finally, Tyler's van reared up menacingly, and a cloud of black smoke rose as he drove off. Alice clucked her tongue in disapproval, shifting the gears and stepping on the gas.

The car purred softly as we turned away from the school and onto the main road. I couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

Alice glanced at me sideways, but glared at the blue van driving in front of us.

The silence lost most of its awkwardness as we drove at a snail's pace behind Tyler's van. _Talk about a safe driver_. I glanced at the speedometer, then back at Alice.

"Alice..."

"Hold on a second." She reared the engine and drove around Tyler's slow moving van. Tyler honked his horn, and waved at us as we passed. I waved back, and settled into my seat. "Oka-"

Another honk sounded behind us this time. I turned around in my seat and glanced back at the used silver Honda.

_Mike Newton._

_No. No._

A shiver raced up my spine as I watched him wave enthusiastically at us. He honked again, and revved his engine.

Something about Mike still didn't suit me right, but he seemed fine after class...after that thing-

"Bella." I turned my head quickly to look at Alice. She stared ahead with unseeing eyes, a clear sign she was having a vision. But the sound of her voice was all wrong. Something was wrong.

Distantly, I noticed we had stopped at a red light. Alice gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles going white, her gaze looking far ahead, into another time and place.

"Alice." I reached out and covered her hands with my own, coaxing her fingers to soften their grip on the steering wheel.

Another honk came from the car behind us. Alice gripped my hands in a crushing clamp, and gasped.

_Honk._ We both jumped.

_What is his problem?_

_Honk._ This time it came from Tyler, his large van casting a shadow over Alice's small Porsche. _What are they doing?_

_Honk. _I swore, and glanced at the rearview mirror. Mike's car glinted bright with the sun on the metal hood, the darkened windows making it difficult to see the person inside, but it didn't take Fork's knowledge to know which car belong to whom.

_That car screamed Mike Newton._

"Bella..." There was the alarming foreboding I heard in her voice, the strange ominous feeling that something was going to go wrong. Or was already going wrong.

Another _honk_. "Alice." I glanced ahead at the empty road.

_No incoming cars. _

_We were alone_.

The fear bubbled inside me and I reached over to click the locks. "Alice."

_Honk._ I jumped, my heart jumped in fear for the third time today.

_Why hasn't the light changed yet?_ I glanced up at the streetlight. It swung forward and then backwards in the stormy breeze, taunting me with its red glow. Alice was frozen at my side.

_The car. Drive the car. _

_Just…wait._

_Honk_. A car door slammed. "Alice, Alice, What's going on? Alice!" I shook her desperately, breathing harshly as the sound of footsteps echoed behind us.

Honk.

Thud.

I froze. Something was on the roof. Someone had jumped on the roof. I glanced nervously at the locks, knowing they were locked and we were safe inside the car. I couldn't hear anything outside, but the howl of the wind. I glanced at the rearview mirror and frowned when I saw the door to Mike's car swung wide open.

I waited, breathing harshly. My body was tense, ready to run, to fight at any moment.

Alice gasped, her hand squeezing mine, and turned her gaze on me. A look of fear, of pure terror, reflecting off her face. She swallowed, leaning her body away from the door.

"Bella." She whispered. "We-"

Then all hell broke loose.

The car rocked as another thud sounded on the roof. Alice screamed, moving farther away from her door and onto my lap. The car rocked again, in time with the thuds. Someone or something was walking on the car, slowly, taunting us.

"Bella. He...Oh my god!" Alice and I screamed as the car rocked again, harder than before.

Then it suddenly went dark.

Like someone had just…flipped the switch.

_Calm, just stay calm._

Shadows surrounded the car. Their dark bodies moving, thrashing and squirming around us. The only light coming from them was their bright red eyes.

They were alive, hissing and pressing their indistinguishable bodies close to the windows as if looking inside. They circled around us, bumping into each other, bending and writhing atop each other like a shark pack to bloody meat.

_Oh...my..._

Suddenly as quick as they came, they dispersed, all of them, with a frightening cry that echoed painfully in my ears.

I squinted against the rush of sunlight as the last of the shadows disappeared.

Then I realized I was wrong, one remained. This one larger than the others, and it was obvious who the leader was in this pack.

The shadow folded into itself, a strange cackling and hissing came from it, like an open flame.

I couldn't help but lean forward as I watched a shape materialize from the darkness.

_A man_. No, a woman, I guessed as I watched a pair of leather-covered legs appear from the dark haze. Her body was covered in shiny wicked leather: boots, pants and a sleeveless top.

A leather belt was wrapped around her waist. Attached to it was an array of knives. Knives made to torture, to cause pain.

_Oh, sh-_

"Alice." I whispered gripping her arm. She shook her head, her eyes glued to the woman appearing from the shadows. Her head shaped itself from the shadows, a pale face with a small nose, narrowed eyes and lips curved into a sinister smile. Her hair was wild, a fiery red that swayed down to her back.

Black glossy wings stretched behind her, beating at the air with purpose.

She stepped forward, the heavy thud of her boot making us jump. She laughed a malevolent sound that made the hairs in the back of my neck stand up in fear.

She took another heavy step forward.

She glared down at us, her eyes a cat-like yellow with predatorily alertness. She took another step closer and kneeled down on one knee. She leaned forward and pressed her face close to the glass, her eyes flitting back and forth between Alice and I.

"Hello, ladies." Her voice was high-pitched and cold. I swallowed. I couldn't help but sneak a glance at the door to make sure they were locked.

The woman chuckled, pressing her face closer into the glass, her yellow eyes glinting with malice. "Such fear..." she giggled, and kissed the glass. The woman laughed, and kissed the glass again, this time her tongue peeked out to touch it.

_No. She…What? _

"What do you want?" Alice asked, her voice trembling slightly as she watched the woman. I sent Alice a questioning glance and she responded with a quick eyebrow raise, then a glance towards the woman.

_Alice is up to something. _

"What do you want? Who are you?" I asked, finding relief in the fact that my voice didn't shake with the fear that raged inside me. Alice slipped her arm from my steady grip, and dropped her head onto my shoulder. She angled her body to the side, where she had access to the back of the car.

I glanced at Alice and gave a quick, imperceptible nod of encouragement.

The woman laughed, her wild hair flowing around her like a flame. "I can hear your frightened heart, Goddess. Do not hide your fear from me. I can taste it..." She laughed, pressing her face closer to the glass and breathing against it so her breath fogged the glass.

"Who are you?"I asked again. I could hear Alice patting the seats, searching. I could hear her harsh breathing at my ear. "What do you want?"

The woman stopped breathing against the glass and glared at me with her feline eyes. "I am Victoria." She paused, tilting her head back to look up at the sky. Then she smiled a slow, sinister smile that made my heart jump in my chest and shiver to run down my spine.

"You know well what we want..."

"Got it..." I heard Alice whisper beside me. I didn't let my gaze stray away from the woman, Victoria, to find out what it was. "Bella, keep her distracted. Keep her talking." Alice whispered near my ear.

I swallowed, raking my mind for ways to distract Victoria. I eyed the knives at her belt. "What are you going to do with us? What do you want from us?" I asked her, raising my voice as I heard the small clicking sounds if Alice dialing a number on her phone.

_The cell phone!_ _Why hadn't I thought of that in the first place?_

_Hmm…good question. _

Victoria giggled, following my gaze, where it rested at her waist. "Oh, no. I wouldn't harm you." She sighed, her lips curving into a sad frown. I held back the shiver at the thought of her enjoying our pain and torture.

_Freak._

_Crazy bat._

She stroked one of the curved knives at her belt and glared at me. "Not until James arriv-" She paused, glaring into the glass at us, and snarled. It was...a pure animalistic sound, vicious and terrifying. She snarled again, glaring at us with yellowed eyes filled with anger.

"Stop! No one will come to help you!" She growled, pressing her face in to the glass.

"Bella! They're not answering!" Alice whispered urgently, the phone still pressed to her ear.

Victoria screeched, long and high pitched, and stood from her crouch. Her hair wiped back and forth with the wind, a deadly expression on her face.

She smiled a chilling smile devoid of any warmth, a deadly promise. She was pissed. She took a step forward, rearing her leg up and brought her heavy boot down on the glass.

I heard the glass crack, not enough for it to break but enough to scare me, and pushed Alice into the back seat, watching as Victoria frowned when the glass didn't break.

_Is she crazy?_

_Yes, anything new?_

_Shush!_

She hissed, and kicked the glass again. _And again._

_She's trying to break the glass._

_Stop her…_

"Alice." I took her hand, not taking my eyes away from Victoria.

"They aren't answering. I can't see them. I-I can't think...It's all blurry..." the desperation in her voice made me look at her. Her eyes had that far off look, and her face was black, expressionless. She clutched her cell phone in her hands, her knuckle turning white with her strong grip.

"Alice."

_Wake her up, we need a plan. _

She blinked and it was all gone. She didn't answer me, but dialed on the phone

Victoria growled, bringing her foot down hard on the glass. Another crack, but it held.

_After all this is gone and forgotten, I'm going to send a letter to the good people Porsche, for creating a car with some strong windows. _

_Not like the cars you see in movies_.

_Stop being so dramatic. _

She kicked again, making the car rock violently with the force.

_We needed a plan._

_Yes, we do. And let's get it straight before she breaks through that glass. _

I glanced at Alice, who clutched the phone close to her ear, and our eyes met. I could see the fear and the anger in her bluish grey eyes, and then it was gone as she lost herself in a vision.

Victoria kicked the glass again. It is a miracle the glass hasn't broken yet. I looked at her through the strangely bent glass. She wasn't paying any attention to us. She was too busy trying to break the glass to get inside...she's distracted.

_A distraction!_

We need a distraction, something to get her away long enough for Alice to concentrate and locate them, and call anyone for help.

_A distraction..._I glanced around in the car looking for anything...anything I could throw at her...or hit her with

_A distraction..._

_Me_!

_Me?_

_Yes, me. I need to run out, get her away from Alice so she can concentrate, and locate the others. _I felt the adrenaline moving through my veins as I scooted over to the door. I took a deep breath and pushed down the lock.

Victoria kicked the glass again, laughing in triumph as the glass cracked and small frail lines appeared in a spider web design.

_Now or never._

_Now. Never is not an option._

Victoria raised her boot again, and brought it down with a determined force. The glass cracked and a large crack appeared down the middle.

Alice screamed at my side, watching the large crack travel down the length of the windshield glass. Victoria laughed viciously, and raised her boot again, the one strike that will shatter the glass and allow her entrance to the car.

_No, no, no..._

_Wait..._

_Don't wait! Go!_

_Wait for the right moment. _

_There is no right moment. Go!_

_I need to stop arguing with myself, it's not healthy. _

_Who said anything about health..?_

Victoria was smiling now, watching Alice's face as she brought the boot down with exaggerated slowness.

_"_Now!"

* * *

_Oh, man, man, man._ What are you doing, Loca?

_Look at that another cliffy…tsk tsk_. What shall we do with you?

I know! Review!

It's good for the health. =]

_My health. ;p_


	21. Fright

_**Bella's POV**_

I stumbled out of the car, tripping over my feet in my haste. I quickly righted myself again and ran, wincing as a shrill shriek filled the air. _Run. Don't stop._ My breaths were coming out in pants while my heart was hammering hard and fast in my chest.

I was running past Mike Newton's car when I saw something from the corners of my eye that made me stop. I heard another angry shriek, and a muffled thud as I stood there, battling with my instincts to flee. I looked down, wide-eyed, at Mike Newton's body. His eyes were open wide, staring up at nothing. His skin was pale, more so than usual. He looked..._dead._

I backed away, as the thought sank in, horrified and curious at how this had happened. _No time._ I turned and started running again. The sky darkened, and thunder rolled in the near distance.

My legs burned and my chest ached, but I kept going. I grunted, pushing myself, panting for breath as I turned the corner.

I could hear the wicked flaps of wings over head, but I didn't glance up. It was so hard for me to not look back. I kept my eyes straight ahead, not sure where I was going, or what was going to happen to me, but kept running anyway.

As long as I kept Victoria distracted and everyone safe, I didn't care what happened to me.

'_Right, that's why you have a crazy bird, bat, demon thing flying over you trying to kill you. Aren't you the martyr?' _An inner voice taunted.

_Shut up._

The streets were deserted, like an abandoned town in the middle of nowhere or a nightmare where no one can see you and you're all alone. I darted past an ice cream store, and stopped. I stepped back to look inside the deserts store window, squinting past the delectable sweets on display, to where a family stood.

I blinked hard, squeezing my eyes shut for a moment.

They were still there, frozen in place. I pushed my face into the glass, palms flat on the cold surface, and stared at the group. The mother was smiling down at her cute, little kid, who held a small cone topped with a chocolate ball. The owner gazed at them both, a kind old man I have had the pleasure of knowing during my own childhood.

_What is going on? _

I stepped away from the store, and ran. Lightning blazed up in the sky, the loud rumble following it seconds after the bolt had passed.

There was another shriek, followed by a maniacal laugh and the angry fluttering of wings at chase. Victoria was right over me, circling me like a vulture would do to a carcass.

The sky opened beyond me, letting lose a torrent of rain and lightning. I instinctively looked up when the thunder crashed right over my head and gasped as I saw Victoria skimming above me.

I missed the curb, and stumbled, falling down on my knees. Cursing my clumsiness and the pain in my knee, I recovered and stood. My knee throbbed and I turned to look up at Victoria, who still hovered over me, laughing at me.

My breathing was coming out in small but heavy pants. I didn't know what to do. I was hurt, tired, angry, and afraid, the list just kept going but I knew I should keep running far away from Victoria, but where could I run? She had the advantage here, she can see me from high above, and follow me wherever I went.

_Hopeless. You should have waited. You should have done something-_

Like what? I have no master over my 'powers', I barely even know what they are. And I'm supposed to be saving the world from some super evil scheme that is kept secret from me.

_How am I supposed to save the world when I don't even know what I'm saving it from? _

_Unprepared… I was willing to sacrifice myself so willingly and I don't even know why there trying to kill me._

_That's not a fair fight…_

_Shut up._

_Isn't this what I wanted? I wanted to keep all of them safe; I wanted them to have enough time to get help. _

_I wasn't even thinking I'd survive. _

The rain poured over me, drenching my clothes, my shoes, everything. It was cold. I wasn't planning to survive this.

_I know. Should have thought of that before you ran crazy through the streets of Forks, hurting your knee and getting wet._

_Next time… Have a V8?_

_Shut up._

Another peal of thunder echoed nearby far into the wild forest of Forks.

Then it came to me... _The forest. Trees. Cover. I needed cover_. I could feel the adrenaline building in my system, ready to force its way out. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I could feel the rush of energy that sizzled under my skin and it scared me...

I was terrified of the sheer power I held. I didn't know the extent of it, but it frightened me.

_Use it. How bad could it be?_

My temples throbbed, and I glanced up at Victoria, who was spiraling in the sky, darting away from the lightning that aimed at her. I balled my hands into fists and ran into the thick cover of trees by the side of the road.

I smashed into leaves and twigs, scraping my face as I ran past them. I ran desperately, slipping over roots and rocks that came in my way. _Pay attention. Focus. _

The forest was dark, the only light available coming from the frequent lighting that cracked in the sky, in the trees around me.

Something slammed into me from behind, pitching me forward into the muddy dirt. My face was pushed into the mud. I gasped taking in a mouthful of dirt in both mouth and nose before coughing to expel some of it.

"Did you think you could hide from me?" Victoria said into my ear, her body making it hard to move or breathe as she lay on my back, forcing me down into the wet ground. She pushed my head farther into the thick muck before stepping off me, laughing. "That was fun, but I would have preferred more of a chase. Like hide and seek.…" She laughed again.

I rolled on to my back and quickly sat up. I glared up at her, spitting out the remaining mud from my mouth. Her hair was plastered over her head and face. No longer, the fiery curls that made her so frightening but a dull red. Her wings hung behind her, dark and wide in width.

"Come on, Goddess. Give me a challenge..." She toyed with the knives at her belt, her long fingernails stroking the hilt of one.

My heart stopped. Literally. I crawled backwards on my hands until my back hit the hard, rough wall of a tree trunk. I braced my hands against the tree behind me and tried getting up, but my shoes slipped in the mud. I clung to the trunk and found enough purchase to stand up. I was covered in mud and grass from head to toe.

Victoria laughed at my struggle and took a step towards me. I pushed back against the tree and brought my hands up in front of me, palms facing outward.

_Stand firm._

Victoria's eyes narrowed and a growl slipped past her lips. She took another step forward, while sliding one of the deadly knives from her belt. My eyes widened and I stared at it, watched it gleam bright in the dark. It was as long as my forearm with a curved tip, the hilt was a dark wood with carvings all around it.

My hands were shaking, but I held them up, feeling the energy pulsing in my fingertips. Victoria hissed as she took another step, tossing the knife in each hand. The pressure at my temples tightened and focused.

She was taunting me: Playing with the sanity and fear. Victoria smiled tossing the knife higher in to the air, and took a step towards me.

Survival instincts kicked in. Hard. The impact hit me like a physical blow. I exhaled sharply as my body rocked forward. Victoria sailed backwards, back, back, screeching as she crashed into a tree. The tree groaned.

I slumped back against the tree, exhausted, I could still feel the throbbing in my hands and at my temples, but the juice was gone, depleted.

_Give me a couple hours._

I dropped my arms at my sides, clenching, and unclenching me hands to relieve the strange, ache at the center of my hands.

_This saving the day stuff is hard. _I was getting more and more tired every day. I felt drained, mentally, emotionally, physically. I was tired. I wanted to curl up in a corner and sleep, deep and peaceful.

The air around me was cold, and I shivered struggling to straighten my back against the tree.

A low growling sounded from the darkness, and Victoria stepped forward. She was covered in muck, twigs and leaves tangled in her red hair. Blood streamed down her face from a cut on her forehead. I noticed she was limping and hissing as she made her way back to where I stood.

_Why won't you die...?_

She stopped and laughed, tilting her head to look up at the raging sky. She had another knife blade in her hand. The wicked point gleamed in the white light from lightning.

My heart quickened. She extended her wings to their full width, and pushed off with a single powerful beat of her wings.

I gasped. She was gone in the blink of an eye, and her speed scared me. She was a million times faster and stronger than me. _And she can fly._ Some part of me wanted to stomp her foot and yell, "Not fair." The more mature part was calculating my chance of survival, and escape.

_Not very high…._

_Not very optimistic…_

The fact chipped away at the hope of ever escaping her and this nightmare. I stepped away from the tree, holding my arms out as I fought for balance on the slippery ground.

_Run! Go before she comes back! Hide! _I turned and ran into the darkness of the forest. I was panting hard now, my chest aching from the lack of air.

Lighting flashed behind me, followed by the thunder that shook the trees at either side of me. I ran into what seemed to be a clearing, and I shivered as the rain hit the bare skin of my arms. I turned around in a full circle, debating running back to the safe, darkness in the forest.

_She'll find me either way, anywhere I go. _

A laugh sounded from behind me. I whirled around stumbling over my feet. Victoria stood a few feet away from me, holding the same knife in her hand. She watched me with a near predatory glint in her yellowed eyes.

_Maybe she'll get struck by lightning…_

_Shut it._

I stepped backwards, blinking against the rain. She flashed me a sinister smile and took a step forward.

"What do you want with us?" I asked. I took another step backwards, slower this time, watching her reactions.

She limped forward, her back bowed outward as if she might drop into a crouch at any moment. She was like an animal, the way her top lip was pulled up in a snarl, and her fingers were curled in to claws. Her ink black wings flared out, gleaming with rain wetness.

"What do you want?" I repeated after a few minutes. She stared at me, her face was caked with dirt, and blood, her gaze was calculating and cold. I stood still, having enough common sense to know that if you run from an animal, it will chase. It was like playing a game of cat and mouse.

Victoria's head tilted to the side, her cat like gaze taking the same cold, detached, inhuman glint. She took another step forward then stopped, crouching down close to the ground. Her nostrils flared, and her lip pulled back, showing a row of perfectly white teeth. "_You._ I want you."

My breath hitched as a smile curved her lips, a beautifully dangerous smile.

Then she lunged. Her body smashed into mine, sending me soaring through the air and down to the hard ground. She growled, sitting up and wrapping her hands around my throat. The wind flew from my lungs.

I struggled against her, kicking at her, flailing franticly and she let go of my throat. Instead, she dug her wicked nails into the soft skin of my arms. I cried out, punching her face.

_Ow!_ I shook out my fist. She didn't even flinch.

She laughed and I thrashed against her. She was too strong. Victoria tried to pin my arms, and she just couldn't get a good grip on me writhing underneath her and she screamed in frustration, her nails digging harder into my skin.

"Stop it!" She growled, and slapped me hard on the face. I reeled, head snapping to the side, cheek flaming, and lip burning.

Taking advantage of my distraction, she pinned my arms with her knees and sat on my chest. Her heavy weight was crushing my chest to the point I could barely breathe. "Victoria..." I gasped.

My breathing was coming out in frantic, heaving gasps. She laughed, leaning her face down close to mine. "Did you really think you could escape me? Nobody will come for you." She laughed, leaning back and reaching her hands to her belt.

"You know, I promised James not to hurt you._' Don't touch her, Victoria. Don't lay a single hand on her. She's mine,'_ He said to me." She frowned, the hands at her belt stopping their fumbling. She stared ahead of me, her gaze distant.

I waited; watching her face, heaving for breaths as she slowly squished my lungs under her weight.

"But." She shook her head, and smiled. "Then again, it's a lot easier to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission...right, Isabella?"

She slid the knife from her belt with a soft metal hiss. My eyes widened and I went nuts, writhing to get free. Victoria laughed, throwing her head back as a flash of lightning sizzled in the sky above her.

"You're crazy." I gasped. She looked down at me, smiling wickedly. She brandished the knife in her hand in my face, the sharp metal gleaming in the faint light.

"Maybe..."She chuckled. I struggled, but she had me securely pinned down, and all I could do was watch that points coming straight for my eye. A whimper burbled up from my gut. She laughed.

She pressed the knife close to the skin at my throat, and I gasped as the cold metal touched my skin. "I enjoy your suffering, Goddess, and after I'm done here with you, I'll find the rest of you. The Volturi will prize me for doing what James could not do..." She emphasized her words by pressing the knife further into my skin.

I turned my face away. If she was going to kill me, I didn't want to see my death coming.

"Look at me." said Victoria. "Look at me, Goddess." I felt a sharp pain against my neck, then hot blood trickling down my neck, mingling with the cold rain water. It was the sharp point in the knife. She pinched my chin between her fingers, and her nails dug into the skin, forcing me to look at her.

"_Look at me, Isabella._"

I looked. I looked up at her. She was poised over me, her hair hung between us, wet and dripping water on to my face. She had a triumphant smile on her face. "Weak. You are weak. Always getting in our way, interfering with our plans. I will kill you slow-"

Something whipped over her head, too quick for me register what it was. Victoria growled, sitting up on top of me. The knife was still pressed into my skin. I didn't move.

She hissed and ducked, just as another... arrow whizzed past her head.

Victoria scrambled off me, crouching down, and hissing. I took deep, required breaths, and lay stunned.

_Breathe. Breathe slowly, before you faint. You wouldn't want to do that? Not here._

I was gasping, heaving in air like…well, air. Another arrow whipped over my head, and I craned my neck back, carefully, and…

Jasper.

He walked forward, a bow and arrow balanced and ready in his arms. His face was drawn in an angry concentration, his blue eyes glaring at Victoria.

_Hm…I figured him more of a gun kind of guy._

I wanted to cry, to run up, and hug him with the relief that pressed my heart. I couldn't though. I could barely move from the shock.

_I'm sure he felt it._

_He'd better have felt it. I don't feel like talking. Or moving._

Jasper let loose another arrow as he moved closer to where I lay and I heard another scream.

I groaned, sitting up on my elbows, unsteady, shaking. Victoria was standing, her wings beating frantically a few feet away from me, retreating slowly. Her eyes were glued to Jasper, the yellow orbs glinting abnormally in the dark.

She almost looked scared. _Almost._ I repeated to myself as I caught the regretful, angry looks towards me. I shuddered. She really is crazy and she really does want to kill me.

Of course not, she just wanted to play hide and kill Bella. It's a very educational game.

I sighed. We can't control what we think, we can only ignore it.

She hissed one more time in my direction, before lifting off with one powerful beat of her wings. She disappeared in seconds.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Jasper standing over me. He frowned, worried, as he looked me over, lingering over the injury at my neck.

"Yeah?" I panted, my arms quivered.

"You alright?" He asked, squatting down next to me and brushing a soothing hand over my forehead. I felt the instant lethargy from his touch. I didn't fight it. I want to sleep.

"Yeah, no, fine for now. Alice?" I fell back on to the ground, sighing in relief as I felt my body relax.

_He is the perfect sleeping aid._

"She's with Rosalie. Just hold on a second, okay? Edward will be here in a few seconds." He stood up and wiped away the dirt and muck off his pants from where he had sat.

I shook my head drowsily and watched as he walked off to where a small, thin arrow stuck out from the ground. The arrow had a single white feather at its end. I noticed that the feather bore a golden tip... _like the color of his hair._

_So tired..._I blinked to keep my eyes open but I was quickly loosing the fight. I heard a deep chuckle and a soothing whistling from somewhere far away...I closed my eyes for just a second. The hairs on the back of my neck bristled and my temples tingled. I smiled to myself…

"Edward...?"

"I'm here..." I opened my eyes. Edward stood over me, his bronze hair falling over his eyes. His magnificent wings were filling the range of my vision.

_"Good..." _I whispered, closing my eyes and succumbing to the deep, peaceful sleep.

_***************************************************************************************************_

_I like this chapter. It was...strange writing it...I like it though. And technically, there is no cliffy. I know you all hate them, but I really can't help it..._

_This story is beta-d by Sendmeonmyway. She's an awesome writer, and I admire anyone who has enough patience with my brainless errors. Seriously, I make the stupidest mistakes._

_I'm rambling. Anyways, You should go check out her stories, there all really good._

_I'm sure you all have some questions, so please don't be afraid to ask. I'll answer them...I don't bite…;]_


End file.
